High School RxD
by Super Oahu
Summary: Though his standing in the grand scheme of the world has changed, and his beliefs shattered he hasn't succumbed to despair. With a new goal in sight he shall move forward with conviction and a heart ready to protect those he has grown to care for. Well...maybe he'll let his perverted comrade get slapped around first before he steps in to lend a hand.
1. Funkin'

High School RxD

Chapter 1: Funkin'

By: Super Oahu

Disclaimer: I owe nothing relating to High School DxD and The Boondocks.

If there was one thing that many a young man that had gained the god-given luck to enter Kuoh Academy, a prestigious and formerly all girl private school, knew it was that it was a land of plenty. And that was because the school itself seemed to have a complete and utter monopoly on beautiful girls. Not a one going below a seven when it came to their looks, a vast impossibility that only further strengthened their beliefs of their school being a heaven.

Though such news also brought about its own troubles. That being a trio of boys whom during their first year had made a rather infamous name for themselves. A name which was mired in perversion and other unbecoming behavior for young men of upstanding moral fiber. Their name becoming one which filled those who heard it with disgust and dread.

The Perverted Trio.

The boys all wearing the standard uniform of Kuoh Academy – black slacks coupled with a white dress shirt which was accented with black trim around the collar, and black blazer which had white accents around the trim of the lapel, had been walking towards their school all the while discussing the merits of their particularly favorite parts of a woman's body.

Quite loudly.

The one who stood out the most amongst them though was the unofficial leader of the band of lewd brothers, Hyoudo Issei. A wiry young man with spiky brown hair with two tail-like tufts of hair at the back of his neck, and brown eyes. His uniform was lightly different with him wearing both his blazer and dress-shirt open on top of a red t-shirt, and on his feet were a pair of blue and white cross trainers.

Issei was known for three things and one things only – his love of breasts, his perverse nature, and his rather loudly proclaimed dream of becoming a harem king.

He stopped as listening to his friends as a flash of yellow passed through the corner of his left eye. His attention went to trailing after a blonde girl dressed in a white long sleeved dress shirt which was tucked into a plum, pleated skirt with white frills, white thigh high socks, and a pair of brown loafers. He knew the girl very well due to how he had seen her every day in his classes since he first got accepted to Kuoh Academy. She turned around to as she approached by a random girl and smiled as her green eyes lit up with mirth.

Asia Argento, he thought fondly. Not a nasty, perverted thought in his head as he continued to drown out the sounds of his friends. It was strange, he thought, how could a girl like her who knew his reputation continued to treat him kindly and never had a bad word to say about him. Hell, her inherent sweetness actually went as far as to forcing him to shape up his act.

Well at least as long as she was around.

Though Issei's mind was dragged back to the world of the present as his friends, a bald-headed, fox-faced young man and another young man with combed back brown hair and glasses grabbed hold of him as heavy pants left their mouths.

"That's...Asia Argento, The Bombshell Blonde Madonna! Three sizes 78-55-81. She's the sweetest, most pure girl within the school. Friendly to everyone and endearing with a bit of clumsy cuteness that should be considered a lethal weapon." Proclaimed Motohama, the glasses sporting teen, as his eyewear took on a rather unsettling lens glare.

Watching the girl walk further and further into the distance the boys, and slowly Issei as well, became more and more excited as their talk started to lean more and more towards Asia.

"Man, she's a total babe! I just totally want to go ahead just motorboat those puppies of hers!" Exclaimed Matsuda, the bald-headed boy.

And what they would like to do with her should a snowball actually manage to survive the demonic heat of Hell.

"Mmm-hmm. I'd like to lick the sweat off her body after a run just to quench my thirst."

Issei, having been freed from the purifying aura of Asia, was about to voice his own thoughts about the girl that had become their new topic of conversation when he heard an unamused grunt behind him. Confused, the boy turned around only to have his face become ashen and his bowels threaten to loosen themselves.

"Ah...guys maybe you want to quit talking." A fearful Issei advised.

"Why?" Both of the other boys parroted at the same time.

"I guess that the lesson from two months ago hasn't stuck, has it?" Said a annoyed sounding young boy.

The other two members of the Perverted Trio turned around slowly to see the most unamused flat stare ever formed directed at them. The deliverer being one of the more famous members of Kuoh Academy, a younger teenager known mostly by the moniker of The Iron Lion Cub due to the regal air he carried himself with, and his lack of height despite nearing the age of sixteen. Brown skin that was almost akin to milk chocolate – a description many a girl had affirmed as fact and one many a boy had learned to never contest, a large and bushy afro, piercing dark brown eyes, and a glare so intense it was liable to make those of a weaker fortitude faint.

Which is exactly what happened to Matsuda. Complete with frothing at the mouth.

It didn't take them long to realize that before them was Huey Freeman, one of the Asia Argento's younger brothers of the family she was adopted by.

And also the most protective of her.

Issei, refused to move, his mind screaming at him that to make any sudden movements would be tantamount to begging for a quick and painful end. As he continued his rendition of a statue, Huey's hate filled glare had shifted back and forth between Matsuda and Motohama a few times as if he was in the process of deciding what to do with them.

Issei thought that it was strange that the boy hadn't turned his attention fully towards him when a spark of inspiration hit him and he realized exactly why the younger boy was treating him as if he didn't matter.

He remembered his buddies telling him of their insane idea of taking photos of the blonde beauty they were previously lusting after, and her classmates once they were in the process of changing clothes during a athletics competition the previous year. The spiky-haired pervert recalled how brutalized both boys were and how they were rather twitchy for a few weeks whenever they saw anything that could be misconstrued as an afro.

God bless seasonal bugs he thought tensely, Issei knowing that his misfortune of becoming ill saved him from the trauma his friends had experienced.

The younger boy's scary expression became one of bored disgust before he drew his leg back and casually kicked Matsuda in his face and off to the side, his polished dress shoes catching a few splotches of blood on them.

"Now," the moment the Huey's mouth opened Motohama, whom by that time had become a fully quivering wreck, whirled around to run to run away from a hell only he and his passed out comrade knew of.

Alas, the glasses wearing boy's ploy at escape was proven to be futile as his legs crumpled from underneath him due to a well aimed school bag thrown at the back of his knees courtesy of the younger boy. Huey walked towards his felled target, right hand tucked into his pocket and his left hand holding onto box that was wrapped with a floral printed cloth.

"Freeman-sama! It's a pleasant day, isn't it?" Motohama cried as he immediately recovered into dogeza once the boy neared him.

"Uh-huh. Just what was that you were saying about my dear sister?" For a boy younger than them the regal and dangerous tone in his voice made him and most boys shiver.

And also make many girls that has stopped to see the pummeling of The Perverted Trio to squee in joy and gush. Issei had a half a mind to rub his eyes to make sure that one of those girls that were blushing was not in fact another well known mascot that was discovered amongst the first year students as well. But before he could even do so he was stopped by his friend's nervous laughter.

"N-nothing sir!"

"Really? I believe I heard you saying how you'd love to...what was it again?" Pure unbridled malice rolled off the younger teen's tongue as he stomped on Motohama's head and ground his face into the sidewalk. "Lick the sweat off her body to quench your thirst?"

"It was a joke!" Came the other's muffled cry.

"And the time I caught you taking pictures of her while she was changing alongside her class?"

"Youthful indiscretions!"

"Uh-huh. Since I'm running on a tight schedule I'll just let you off with this. But try anything to her and I mean anything...well, what happened last time was me showing restraint."

"Understood!"

"Good," Issei had nearly pissed himself as Huey's attention had finally found a focus with him before he turned around and walked towards the school. "You have it easy. Take these two jackasses to the nurse."

"Sir, yes sir!" Issei shouted in English as he stood at attention and saluted the vanishing form of the boy.

Looking down at his friends, the still standing member of The Perverted Trio wondered just how he was going to manage dragging both of his friends to the nurses office and still manage to get to class on time.

* * *

After engaging in a bit of curtailing the dark and perverted impulses of a trio of only two he was absolutely disgusted with, Huey had begun to navigate his way through the expansive building which made up the high school section of Kuoh Academy. Several students greeted him as he continued to make his way towards the destination that he had in mind. It didn't take him long to reach the level of the school which housed the second year classrooms, and a even shorter time to locate the one he needed to. The boy walked through the open door to peer around the class until his sight settled on the one person he would openly display brotherly affection towards.

Before he could announce his presence one of the girls in the class caught sight of him and called out for everyone to hear. "Asia-san, your little brother is here. The cute one with big hair."

He had half a mind to roll his eyes as he heard several girls playfully chastise their classmate about how "both of Asia-san's brothers were cute". But such a dismissive expression was placed on hold as Asia left the small group she was talking to in order to greet him.

"Huey-chan, what are you doing here?" Asia asked.

"You forgot your lunch, you klutz." The boy replied as he held out the wrapped box he had been carrying.

While his words sounded harsh, the soft smile he gave the beauty only made her beem brightly. That and make many a boy's heart swoon at the the image of a happy Asia, and feel slightly jealous over the fact that Huey was able to instill such a reaction in her.

Alas, the perks of being a little brother they were unable to utilize.

As if sensing such impure thoughts, Huey's eyes hardened as he cast his glare over the sparse male populace. Knowing full well the first year's reputation and seeing him terrorize The Perverted Trio, the male students decided to find something else to look at.

"Huey-chan." Asia said with a small frown on her face.

"What?" Huey looked up at the older girl as if he had done nothing wrong.

Not falling for his innocent act Asia placed her hands on her hips, and allowed her cheeks to puff up slightly. Everyone able to see that her attempt at being mad was curtailed by how adorable she looked.

Once more, the boys placed thanks into the abilities of the Little Brother for such a heartwarming view.

"You know what, mister. Stop scaring my classmates." Asia took her left hand and admonished Huey with a wagging of her index finger in front of his face.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Your eyes were narrowed like the times when Riley-chan teases you and you start trying to hurt him."

"Try?" He toned down his intensity when it became apparent that the Sisterly Cheek Puff hadn't vanished, his will melting to the cuteness of it all. "Fine, I'll stop."

"And that also means no threatening Issei-san and his friends."

"Come again?" Not only did he adopt an expression as though he had just heard the most insane request ever, but so did the entire class.

"Scaring people and hurting them is wrong. Also...Issei-san is a nice person and I'm sure you'll see so too if you just give him a chance."

"He's a pervert."

"I...can agree with that but that's because he hasn't found an acceptable outlet to direct his attention to. I sure that with the grace of God," both siblings winced as if they had both came down with sudden splitting headache.

Huey looked unamused as Asia became slightly sheepish. Sighing the boy rubbed his head and turned to walk out of the class. "Fine, fine. You don't need to go that far."

While he said that, internally he was conflicted. On one hand he had agreed to not do anything to Issei and his friends but he still had his own misgivings about them. Especially since the fools hardly did anything to downplay any of the stories that were being passed around about them. Looking through a window he passed on the way to the steps, he saw Issei drag a still unconscious Matsuda by his arms while a dazed Motohama was on his back. He promised that he wouldn't do anything but that didn't mean he could have other people enact the pain for him.

The only problem with that plan being that his go-to for such plans was a complete idiot, got carried away easily, and was at that time halfway across the world looking into something for him.

* * *

Much later that afternoon at a old school building that hadn't seen much use outside of storage since the new building was erected, inside a room which was sparsely furnished aside for a large mat, a shrine which had sticks of incense burning lay an annoyed Huey. Lying on his back in a tattered orange karate gi as he looked up at the person responsible for placing him in the position he was in. Standing over him was a slim bodied girl with short white-hair and amber eyes that was dressed in a pair of tight spats and a white t-shirt. The girl's expression was even and concealed any emotion that she might have been feeling as she held her hand out for the boy to take.

A tiny huff left Huey's mouth as he grabbed the offered appendage and was pulled to his feet to stare eye-to-eye with his helper, one Tojou Koneko. A girl that shared many things in common with him – a deadpan expression, intolerance towards idiots, seen as mascots of a feline nature due to certain physical traits for Kuoh Academy, a hidden teasing aspect to their personalities, and a prodigious skill in hand-to-hand combat.

While he bowed to show his respect as tradition dictated, the door to the training room was opened and in stepped a older red-haired girl with a slim waist, wide hips, and a large chest that was wearing the girl's uniform for their school.

"I see you two are still going at it." Rias Gremory, a third-year student of the high school and widely known as a young woman of great poise and class. And also a full-blooded devil, their King whom they served under the position of Rooks.

"No, we just finished. It was my tenth straight victory." Koneko said softly as she held up her hands in a v-sign.

"Tenth? Wow, that's really rare considering who he considers his best friend and rival, Koneko."

"Not in the mood for this, Rias." Huey groaned with eyes closed before he sensed an additional presence enter the room.

"You're never in the mood for anything, Huey-chan." The speaker that had arrived being taller than the other two girls. Clad in the same uniform with a more selfishly developed body, long raven black tresses that were placed into a single ponytail that was held in place by a single, yellow ribbon.

"That goes double for you as well, Akeno." The lone boy's expression hardened as if he were expecting the older girl to do something.

"What seems to be the problem, Huey-chan?"

"Nothing."

"He's been grumbling about stupid perverts going after Asia-senpai. I suspect that it is Hyoudo Issei that he is referring to." Koneko suggested as the young boy began to gnash his teeth.

"I see. Are you jealous that your lovely sister is going to have a boyfriend?" Akeno sang teasingly.

"Like hell she is. She's going to become a damn nun again before that ever happens." Huey snapped.

"You know that's impossible considering our status." Countered Rias.

"Anything can happen."

"My, my aren't you adorable when you're so worked up." Akeno made her way to hug the boy only miss and fall over as she was sidestepped and tripped in one smooth motion.

"Moving away from me not liking the idea of Issei hooking up with Asia, what's going on?"

"I was coming to tell you about my plans to offer him a part of the peerage."

"Really?" Huey couldn't believe he'd hear two insane statements from two girls he happened to respect and care for in the span of a single day.

"Yes, we've detected a bit of an anomaly with him."

Huey palmed his head into his hands. Knowing just exactly what kind of world he truly inhabited, a world mired with the supernatural and unexplained, the boy understood the full implications of discovering an uncommon factor within a person being. "Sacred Gear?"

"And a powerful one if my suspicions are correct."

"How do you keep on doing this? Do you just have some crazy ability directed towards finding people with crazy amounts of talent?"

"I just consider it being nothing but good fortune."

"Anyways. Are you certain you want to make Issei a part of the peerage?"

"Of course, I think that he would be quite the addition to our dynamics as a group."

"We already have two deviants, why add another?"

"I wouldn't have thought of extending an invitation to him if I didn't think that he was a decent person."

"He's a pervert."

"So are Riley and Akeno, and yet you get along with them just fine."

"When they're not being annoying and needing to be hit with a spray bottle to get them to stop dry humping." Huey added with a flat stare.

"Would you rather we were doing something even more naughty?" Interjected Akeno with a teasing smile gracing her features.

"I'd rather not have to tell people that at age sixteen I became the uncle to the Anti-Christ. Moving back to the pervert, have you told Sona your insane plans and was she also looking into taking Issei under her wing?"

"No, some of her group were adamant about him not joining their peerage." Rias said with a small tilt of her head.

"Good judgment they have." Koneko nodded her head in agreement with the slightly shorter boy and patted his head. Three pats was all she was able to perform before Huey pulled his head away and directed a tired look in the stoic girl's direction.

"Why are you so adamant about Issei-san not joining us?" Akeno asked as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Huey's waist and lifted him into the air.

"He...keeps talking about wanting to touch Rias and having her as one of his harem bunnies." Muttered the boy in a low, jealous tone as he looked towards Rias whom by that time had begun to talk with Koneko.

"So possessive. Maybe you should just be forthwith and profess your love to Rias." Akeno's words made Huey do something nobody within the public eye had ever seen him perform.

"Akeno!" Blush and scream till the point his developing voice cracked.

"What ever is that shouting for? I was merely giving you a suggestion as to what you should do. Hasn't your teacher told you that you may want to do that as well?"

"Not so eloquently but...yeah."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"Because I promised myself that I wouldn't, not until I prove to myself that I'm strong enough to protect her from anything."

"Mmm-hmm, so Riley-chan was right." The girl said sagely as she set the smaller boy down.

"About what?"

"That you have a stubborn streak when it comes to romance, or as he actually said 'that nigga is soft as Drake'."

"...I hate you both so much."

"And we love you that much in return."

* * *

Huey sighed and palmed his head into his hands. While he knew that Rias more than likely had contingency plans in place in the event that another devil, or an agent from the other two factions their kind were in a stalemate with made an attempt on the teenager's life Huey didn't feel that leaving things to chance was the best idea. Which was why he used his familiar, a nondescript dragonfly, to spy on Issei for him.

For the better part of the month he felt absolute dread and shame as he learned more and more about the thought process of his probable future comrade. Never before had he met such an uncouth, deplorable male other than a member of one of the major Pillar clans, and his own freewheeling teacher. Although he was slightly impressed with how he endured every single beating from random girls alongside his two equally perverted friends, such loyalty the young devil knew was rare amongst those of their age group.

But that still wasn't enough to bump up his initial thoughts about Issei.

During his surveillance of the de facto leader of the Perverted Trio, Huey happened upon a most distressing bit of information. Hyodo Issei had obtained the impossible. The fool had managed to bag himself a really cute girl to be his girlfriend. For the Rook it was many things which caused him to worry because such a contrived incident was not in the cards for his senior without some rather intense character development and tempering of his lustful nature. Thus for that very reason the boy had become immensely suspicious of the girl, his usually right on the money instincts screaming at him that the waif was more than meets the eye.

So with all of the information he gathered, Huey decided to spy on the boy during a date he had planned with his girlfriend to see if his intuition played out like it typically did. While he had a mind to tell Rias and the other members of the peerage, the afro-headed teen knew that it would either turn into a waiting game or that everyone would attempt to snoop on the planned date and become completely conspicuous and draw too damn much attention to themselves. Plus he was more skilled when it came to more seedy practices due to his vagabond teacher.

The date itself was rather cut and dry. Eating at a fast food restaurant, watching a movie, going shopping for clothes, and playing at an arcade. Such normality and chasteness was rather surprisng for Huey to witness from the self-proclaimed harem king which actually made his opinion of the brunette teen to be edged up ever so slightly.

Not enough to allow him to talk to Asia but enough that he wasn't outright dismissive of him when they would next meet.

As the rather uneventful date began to wind down as night fell over the city, Huey was about to call his stakeout quits when he realized that Yuuma, the name of Issei's girlfriend, had led the boy to the park. While it would normally not be a cause for concern, it wasn't until he sensed a faint layer of magic covering the area and the absence of anyone else aside from the three of them. Bitter curses filled the teenager's mind as he realized that his intuition was once more spot on.

That was when he saw Yuuma ask for Issei to die for her as she transformed from a cute schoolgirl to a more voluptuous, woman clad in thigh high leather boots and a leather thong and a series of belts which added a degree of censorship to her breasts. But for Huey the most damning evidence of his night becoming problematic were the two large, wings clad in black feathers which erupted from the woman's back.

Yuuma had revealed her true form as a Fallen Angel. He knew that he had to act and with his mind set the boy jumped out of his hiding place amongst the bushes and made his voice heard. "Hate to break it to you but nobody is dying tonight, Crow."

"H-Huey-san? What are you doing here?" Sputtered Issei as his mind was trying to process everything that had transpired.

"Observing your date," Huey calmly patted Issei on the back while he passed the stunned boy. "Don't worry, you're going to be just fine. I promise."

"Uh...umm...thanks?"

"Tch, stupid you've just made the last mistake of your pathetic little life in stepping out here." 'Yuuma' insultingly said as the younger and shorter of the boys walked towards her.

"No, I don't think so." Huey said with a dismissive yawn while he moved his arms to his side as if he was mimicking the act of placing his hands on the handles of some form of invisible weapons.

"Fine, then be the first to die before your sad, little friend." The woman shouted as she held her arm above her head, a spear of bright pink light forming within her hand which she immediately launched at the afro sporting boy.

That was when Huey sprung into action, a flash of pale blue and green appearing in his left and right hands as he swung his arms forward one after the other in a criss-cross pattern shattering the pink lance of light which threatened to skewer him. Issei stood stock still as the lights in the younger teens hands died out to reveal two different, yet no less awe inspiring blades in his hands. In the right was a long European broadsword with a dark green blade, no guard was present on the weapon as he boy's hand tightened around a sturdy looking handle that was wrapped around thick, dark brown leather. The left hand held a elegant katana with a brassy, six pointed star shaped guard, and a almost immaculate wave pattern ran along the blade's length. The handle Issei couldn't really see to well due to the positioning of Huey's body after his defensive actions.

"What...those weapons..." The woman known as Yuuma said with venom.

"Despite my master's idiocy, he has beaten into me the proper respect to announce my name to the one I'm to battle with. But I'll go after I learn your name, Crow." Drawled Huey with a lazy confidence poised to irritate the one it was directed towards.

"...Raynare, that's all you're getting from me brat."

"Huey Freeman, Rook of Rias Gremory."

With his piece said the boy rushed the dark angel with his blades poised and ready to end her life.

* * *

A.N. - At first I was going to give Huey a Sacred Gear but I decided against it considering what I had planned down the line for the brothers' lineage, and other things I figured it'd be overkill. While powerful I don't want either Huey or Riley to steal all of the shine from the others. The full story on the boys' parents, and their history with devil society will be touched upon in a Turn Back the Pendulum type arc which I've already plotted to start up when a certain bastard shows up.

Rias' Peerage at this stage is pretty much filled out – Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei, Xenovia, and Gaspar are going to have their normal places. The brothers have their place as Rias' second Rook and Bishop. Where does that leave Asia and Rossweisse? You'll see, though some of you may have already guessed what's up with Asia though. As to Huey's teacher it isn't Souji, that man's sticking with training Kiba but he will be revealed in this arc. No he isn't a OC per say but he does exist within the historical record. Major hint being how Huey's fighting at the end of the chapter while being smug as fuck.

And before I move onto this next bit I'll say thanks once again to those of you who aren't afraid to call me out on stuff in reviews. Not the crazy folk but those that catch errors that I've made, and voice fears that I may be moving too fast in certain instances. The critical with a good head on their shoulders. Thanks to you lovely bastards I can at least go back on my past chapters and correct what need to be corrected or slow down certain instances.

Onto the other stories, I've been scrapping every single final iteration of a chapter because I don't like how everything pans out. Seriously. I'm more hard on Denied Shadow because I've planned for the next two chapters in that story to set the level to 'Shit done got real'.


	2. Destroying Parks is Fun!

High School RxD

Chapter 2: Destroying Parks is Fun!

By: Super Oahu

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to High School DxD or the Boondocks. Not even the fancy, smancy weapons which show up. Curse you public domain!

Koneko kicked her legs aimlessly as she sat on the sofa nibbling on a rice cracker while a old samurai film played out its inevitable conclusion of blood-soaked honor. The girl's interest wasn't fully on the movie and instead on the absence of her movie buddy. Huey had promised her the previous week that he would spend the day with her as her reward for besting him during their spars and as such she was looking forward to it. So when the time came for their pre-planned film binge earlier in that afternoon she was a bit disappointed over Huey leaving their shared home without giving anyone knowledge of where or how long he was going to be.

At first the girl had believed Huey had stood her up to take care of a task assigned to him by Rias but even the leader of their peerage was just as much in the dark as they all were.

The girl turned her head towards the door with the hope that her fellow Rook had come back home only to frown slightly when she saw that it wasn't them. A giggly Akeno walked into the house followed by a much taller boy, at least by the standards of herself and Huey. The boy had softer features which denoted him as being younger despite his impressive height, long and thick black braids were placed into a rather haphazard bun. Riley Freeman, the youngest of the Freeman siblings of the Gremory Group and also the one who was closest to Akeno in mannerisms and magical skill.

"Hi Koneko-chan, what are you up to?" Akeno said with a laugh as she 'tried' to fight off the affectionate pokes to her side from Riley.

"Nothing, Akeno-senpai. Just waiting for Huey-kun to come back home." Koneko replied as she went back to watching the television.

"Hmm? Huey-chan isn't home?"

"No, he left earlier today without saying anything. I asked Asia-senpai but she doesn't know nor does Kiba-senpai and Buchou as well."

"Now that is surprising since Huey-kun always lets people know if he's about to do something outside of his normal plans."

"Maybe the nigga had a date? I heard that mad bitches be dick ridin' the nigga at y'all school." Riley spoke up as he stopped trying to tickle the older girl.

Akeno and Riley both sported thoughtful expressions before they burst out laughing out loud all the while using one another as support to remain standing on their feet due to how incredulous the suggestion was to them.

"Oh my, that was a good one Riley-chan." Akeno wiped a tear from her eye and patted the younger boy on the back.

"I know."

"But in all honesty where could he have gone?"

* * *

Sparks flew wildly as a whirling dervish of weapons of honed metal and light clashed against one another as their wielders trying hard to fell the other. While the two fighters and their one awestricken audience member had no wounds to show the same could not be said for the surroundings. Benches were splintered into a multitude of pieces, tress felled, and the fountain where Issei was to be killed before reduced to a heap of rubble spouting water aimlessly into the air. With no care other than the death of their opponent evident in their movements, Raynare and Huey continued to clash their weapons against one another, the afro sporting boy pressing forward with a thrust with his katana the moment he felt a lapse in the others timing.

The fallen angel sneered as she diverted the strike towards the ground only to fly back to avoid a swinging overhead chop from Huey's broadsword that was quickly comboed into a rising slash as the boy stepped further into her area of control. Despite not landing a decisive nor even a glancing blow, Huey pressed forward with his dual blade style as his eyes burned with a fierce determination and his lips set in a smarmy, fully irritating grin.

"You're starting to get on my nerves!" Snarled Raynare as parried more attacks primed to take her life.

"Wouldn't be a devil if I didn't!" Howled Huey while he swung his broadsword down sharply to launch a hard gust of wind which served to knock Raynare against a light post harshly.

Raynare vomited. For the angelic being it was another mark of shame she would have to endure due to her devil opponent. She had lost sight of Huey. With a desperate quickness she set her feet against the ground firmly and put up a hasty defense the moment she caught a glimpse of green from the corner of her left eye. The metallic clang of the odd-shaped broadsword rang out and the woman grunted in effort as she attempted to push back against the teen.

Becoming annoyed with the push back, Huey used his blade to manipulate his opponent's position to over extending herself and effectively threw her off balance. Skipping back slightly, Huey crossed his weapons over his shoulders and lashed out with a flurry of insanely fast blows the moment Raynare tried to right herself.

Each strike was made without a sense of hesitation. Huey quickly and methodically slashed away at his black-winged foe's joints, limbs, and tendons before he performed a heavy front kick which launched the bleeding mess of a woman across the park and through a number of trees before she came to a stop. Knowing that it would take a while for the lithe and deadly woman to recover from his assault, the young devil charged forward with the express intent on ending the life of his opponent when he paused his step. Sensing that something was amiss, the boy began to look about the area to locate the disturbance when out of the corner of his right eye he caught a sight of a blue flash of light.

Teeth clenched, Huey swung his weapons out in a sweeping arc to destroy a hail of light spears that were fired upon him. The devil remained on guard as his eyes darted around to locate his attacker but his vigilance wasn't enough to prevent himself from being hit with savage shoulder charge which launched him through the air and landing in a heap in front of the human he had been protecting. Curses leaving his mouth, Huey stood to his feet as he saw his newly arrived and fully healthy opponent look at him with a sense of battle lust evident in his posture.

It was man, a Fallen Angel, with ash-brown hair covered up with a black fedora. dressed in a gray tench coat which was buttoned up to where only the collar of his white dress shirt was visible, greyish-black slacks, and black dress shoes. In his right hand he gripped a long blue spear of light which looked more menacing that the ones Raynare had used.

"I should have had the boy killed if I knew a devil was protecting him." The man removed his hat to show a rather regal looking face that was marred by a angry scar which had taken his left eye and stretched a little bit past his hairline. "But maybe I should instead count my blessings that I get fight against you once again, Champion of Lugh."

"Wow, so you still are alive. Didn't you learn from the last time I kicked your ass all over Ireland not to fight me, Dohnaseek?" Huey stood up and twirled his blades around in his hand.

"I see that venomous tongue of yours hasn't lessened in potency as well."

"Live to annoy people I don't really care for and all that."

A cold smile from the sharp dressed man was the only retort the boy received before the man rushed forward and clashed against Huey's swords with his own weapon. A tiny huff of anger left the boy's mouth as he pushed the man away and chased after him with both swords poised to slash and stab within the same breath. Not willing to allow himself to fall so easily, Dohnaseek crafted another spear in his left hand and used it to force the thrust to sail over his shoulder and stopped the slash outright with the other and retaliated with a front kick to Huey's stomach.

Sore and rightfully irritated he was open to such an attack, Huey jumped back to gain more space as he stabbed his katana into the ground and grasped his broadsword with both hands.

"Rend, Caladbolg!" A arc of shimmering, rainbow colored air sliced through the air the moment he swung the blade down.

The Fallen Angel smirked as the attack neared. With a flurry of black feathers, the man's wings burst from his back and he took off into the air. The attack however tore through the park and leveled anything that was in its path.

"My allies have already recovered Raynare so I guess this means I have to put an end to our reunion for now." Dohnaseek announced, the information itself shocking and secretly enraging Huey as the boy realized his initial foe had indeed been extracted.

"And just when I was about to break out my better party tricks."

"Farewell. The next time we meet it shall be to the death."

"Every fight with us is to the death you redundant jackass." Muttered Huey as he dismissed his weapons back into the holding space his magic crafted for them to inhabit.

As he looked around the destruction caused in the wake of his battle with the fallen angels, the lone devil remained oblivious to the shocked human no more than a few feet away from him and released a tired sounding sigh. Huey dug into his front left pocket and pulled out slim black phone and fiddled around with the screen till he found the contact he was looking for and made a call.

"It's me...yes, I'm okay...I'm in the middle of a destroyed park...because I felt your plan for the perverted jackass was beyond stupid. No I'm not going to apologize for that because you know I'm right...so what if I'm not sounding cute like when I was little? Look everything is fine...fallen angels...yes, fallen angels tried to kill the moron because of that supposedly powerful Sacred Gear he has...I was about to turn his girlfriend into a nice squab dinner but her pals came out to play...they retreated...look we're fine...I'll deliver the message...yeah...yeah...crap, I forgot. Can you tell her that I'm sor...what do you mean I have to do it? Fine...fine...alright I got it. I'll try to smooth things over when I get back to the house after giving the message to Issei first...I'm always careful...bye."

"H-Huey-san what's going on?" Issei asked.

"You were marked for death and I saved you."

"That's entirely too damn blunt!"

"Deal with it for now. Just go home and act like nothing has happened."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"You just do. Listen up because I don't want to repeat myself. Somebody is going to come for you after your final class tomorrow. Don't put up any fuss and just go along with everything, just do that and you'll have all the answers you could possibly want."

* * *

In the early morning hours as those within Kuoh were rising and getting ready for their respective days, inside of the main school building of the former mono-gendered school, a meeting was taking place in a room reserved for the student council. Rias stood across a desk from a sitting slim bodied girl with short cropped black hair, violet eyes hidden behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses, and an hardened expression which was more at home on the crimson-haired girl's surly Rook . Off to the side and standing next to Akeno was a girl who much like her peer carried a elegant air to her with long black hair and a figure to match, whom aslo had a pair of blue rectangular half rim glasses perched on her nose. The two girls were fellow devils by the name of Sona Sitri or more commonly known throughout the school as Shitori Sona and her Queen, Shinra Tsubaki.

"Thank you for coming so early to talk about the previous night's events." Sona nodded as she initiated the discussion.

"It's no problem. What would you like to know?" Rias asked.

"I heard that Huey-kun became involved with a fight against a group of fallen angels. Would you happen to have anymore information that he might have shared with you?"

"He just told me that they were after Issei-kun's life and that he only found out due to taking on the task of investigating based on his own suspicions about the girl who had started to date Issei recently."

"Paranoid as usual. At least his worries led to the disruption of their activities and brought them out to light."

"But it led to the destruction of most of the park which we had to have repaired post haste. The work was made all the more difficult since he decided to use Caladbolg and Getsuei Muramasa in tandem despite the warning he was given the last time he did so."

"Is Huey-kun alright?" Sona's voice carried a hint of worry with it.

"He's okay, just tired as he ever is after using his swords."

"You should have allowed him a day to rest."

"I told him to stay home and recover, but you know how stubborn that boy can get."

"He probably decided against it due to your scheduled meeting with Hyoudou Issei later today."

"Why would that be enough for Huey to come to school even though he's exhausted?"

"Maybe because he is a unrepentant in his perversion and that he seems to lust after Huey-kun's beloved sister." The girl answered as she looked at her fellow King with a tired glare.

"I'm certain that those two will become good friends eventually." Rias said with a wave of her hand.

"But in the event that you're wrong I have a suggestion,"

"I'm not trading you Huey. He's my Rook." Rias' said with a possessive quality.

"But he's obviously stressed having to deal with your Queen and Bishop. Now that you're insistent on adding the presence of Hyoudou Issei it's only natural that his normally contained temper is going to come to a head."

"I'm certain that all of this is coming from the goodness of you heart."

"Of course. Are you trying to insinuate that I have some ulterior motive when it comes to him?"

"You keep acting like you're his wife!"

"And you? I seem to remember you are currently engaged to somebody that isn't Huey-kun."

"Which won't be for long."

"And in that time frame what if Huey-kun finds somebody more appealing? A young woman of good moral standing who happens to be his equal when it comes to intelligence?"

"That won't happen. I've been close with Huey ever since we were children."

"You aren't the only one who has known Huey-kun for a long time, Rias."

"True but I've been able to cuddle and sleep with him when we were younger."

"Likewise. In fact he would embrace me tightly as he slept and happily call out to me when he awoke by the nickname he still prefers to use with me in private ."

"Well I slept with him just last week and...also again today and I have a nickname from Huey also!"

"And what does he call you, if I may ask?"

"It's none of your business what he calls me in private. It's just something between me and him."

"Then he doesn't have one for you."

"He does and at least my nickname is better than yours which sounds like the lead up to a sex toy!"

As the two devils continued to bicker over Huey their Queens stood back and watched the chaos slowly begin to unfold. The prim and proper facade of Sona and the elegant, lady-like quality of Rias was shattered as the girls' voices began to increase in volume as the pair continued to steadily slip in a few coarse words into their speech.

"Akeno-san are you certain we shouldn't interfere at some point?" Tsubaki asked as she looked over at her peer.

"Not at all. It's healthy for them to squabble over an issue every now and then and truly act their appropriate ages." Akeno remained ever cheerful as the two other girls began to call one another various kinds of salacious woman.

"And this mature perspective of yours having nothing to do with certain personality traits you have?"

"How could you even say something so mean, Tsubaki-san?"

"Your eyes have a glint of humor."

"I'm just in a really good mood today."

"Don't tell me that you've finally took that...step with Riley-kun?"

"Why Tsubaki-san if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

"No, I just share Huey-kun's worry about the union between you two."

"Huhuhu, well you don't have to worry because nothing has happened aside from some hands on cuddling."

"If it didn't hurt to pray I'd fall to my knees and ask for a miracle."

"How about for Kiba-kun?"

"I-I have not a clue about what you're talking about."

The glasses wearing girl's luminescent blush which only continued to deepen the more Akeno's gaze lingered told otherwise. Seeing how flustered Tsubaki became at the mere mentioning of her fellow peerage member's name made the teasing girl begin to plot up more ways she could torment the other Queen with her closely guarded and hidden feelings.

* * *

Huey's head bobbed up and down as he attempted to fight the exhaustion he felt. Despite having a more active body during the night and the boost to his constitution his status as a Rook entailed he was tired. The young devil knew that it was all due to the toll certain aspects of the previous fight exacted on his body. While he was able to keep up a brave front he was glad that Raynare's support didn't press his bluff due to how drained he had started to feel at that time. But such thoughts quickly left his mind as his head dipped low yet again he was startled back awake by a gentle pat on his back and a large mug of milk coffee placed before him. The boy looked over to his right to see the deliverer of the beverage to be none other than Asia.

Nodding his thanks Huey picked up the warm mug and drank deeply. Relief and contentment overtaking his lethargy as he felt his depleted reserves get a much needed jolt due to the addition of caffeine. As he worked a bit of stiffness out of his neck the afro-styled Rook looked over at Koneko whom had been attempting to bore a hole through him with a glare before his older sister began to chat with her. The boy fought back the urge to sigh over the fact that Koneko was still highly displeased with him and his take on being proactive for the sake of their group.

Though she didn't outright punch him through a wall, the hardened and bitter stare she affixed upon her fellow Rook over the course of the day made him wish the girl would go ahead and sock him through one and just get it over with. Huey closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he began to debate over if he should buy the girl with a cat's prissy attitude a huge block of chocolate or a cake. After a moment of silent debate he found his answer. Buying both a cake and a equally large block of chocolate seemed like the safest route to soothe an angry Koneko, Huey thought dryly.

He looked over towards his left to see that his younger brother, dressed in a beige gakuran and white high-top sneakers, leaning against Akeno. The older girl had ensnared Riley around the waist with her arms and had whispered something into his ear which caused them both to giggle like a pair of loons. The dual-blade user sadly shook his head because he knew just what was only a breadth away from developing between the two and the inevitable headache it would continuously provide for him.

Going back to the steaming brew in his hands the boy allowed his mind to once more go over the more pertinent details of what had transpired the night before when the door opened up to reveal both Issei and another boy. The person beside the well known pervert was a textbook example of a pretty boy – short, perfectly maintained blonde hair, gray eyes with a small beauty mark beneath the left eye, and the boy himself dressed in a well maintained boy's uniform for Kuoh Academy and polished black dress shoes. A small incline of head from the coffee drinking Rook was directed at the blonde which was returned in kind.

Yuuto Kiba, a fellow swordmaster and Huey's rival for the title of Ace for Rias' peerage. Also one of the few people the sharp tongued devil had nary a negative word to speak of. The same which couldn't be said about the confused and irritated Issei, the boy having taken to looking put out by being placed with the pretty boy.

"So this is what Huey-san was talking about." The infamous pervert said aloud.

"Did you say something just now, Hyoudou-san?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah...just didn't expect for you to be the one to bring me in for the questions I had. You guys are like Huey-san, right? Are you all devils?"

"That's correct, we're devils," Everyone save for Huey paused for a brief moment as they registered Issei's words. "You know he's a devil?"

"Yeah my girl...ex-girlfriend called Huey-san a devil."

"Took care of everything did you?" Akeno looked at Huey with a sense of subtle disbelief in her gaze.

"I don't erase minds, too much of a hassle. Plus who's going to believe the words of a known delusional moron like him that can't go a day without openly expressing his perverted obsessions? Answer, nobody. Also it's more likely everyone would just pass it off as the idiot trying to garner some desperately desired attention outside of the bounds of being a member of the Perverted Trio." Was Huey's blunt response which sent a slight chill through the mood of the room.

"Why do I feel like my soul was just stabbed repeatedly?" Issei meekly asked.

"The truth hurts. Also Rias gave me orders not to wipe what little remains in that shitty excuse of organ Issei considers his brain and tell him to just shut his damn mouth until he was brought here."

"I'm certain that Rias-buchou didn't use such salty language when she talked to you." Kiba said with a laugh.

"Meh. I took artistic license with it."

"So...um are you guys going to start explaining things for me?" Issei interjected with the hope that it wouldn't lead to more poisoned words from his bitter savior.

"We will once Rias-buchou joins us." Asia answered as she handed the newcomer a cup of tea.

"Where is she?"

"She's currently in the shower."

"The shower?"

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Hyoudou." Huey barked.

"Yes!" Issei shouted as he immediately stood at attention.

"My, my it looks like Issei-kun is quite afraid of Huey-chan." Akeno said as she held Riley closer.

"A lot of boys are afraid of him I've discovered." Added Kiba with a shake of his head, the boy they spoke of doing nothing more than rolling his eyes as he returned to drinking his coffee.

"I wonder why? Perhaps it's because he's so stressed because he's dreadfully backed up?"

"Maybe the nigga should just go into the bathroom and ask Rias to help him clean his pipes?" Riley fed on the opening Akeno made as the pair began to sprout matching mischievous grins.

"And perhaps he'll feel inclined to return the favor by eating her unblemished peach?"

The lewdness of the pair was an unforeseen occurrence for Issei, the boy having known nothing more about Akeno than the graceful air of a traditional beauty that she constantly carried about herself. Thinly veiled allusions to sex and a teasing personality wasn't what would come to mind at seeing the raven haired beauty. Maybe Riley, Issei thought, since he was obviously young and slightly less mature than himself but one of the Three Great Big Sisters of Kuoh Academy it was a pretty big shock for him to discover.

But his surprise at obtaining such information was overruled with horror as Huey calmly sat his mug down, stood up, walked towards Akeno and Riley, and grabbed their heads with the terrifying Iron Claw. The teasing pair let out pained screams as the grip of the rather irate first year student intensified with every passing second. While it may have seemed a shocking and horrible discovery to add to the myth of the Iron Lion Cub, to the other occupants in the room it seemed as if it was just an accepted aspect of their lives.

"I see that Riley and Akeno agitated Huey once more." Came a rather amused voice from over the din of the screaming pair.

"More or less, Buchou. As you've asked I've brought Hyoudou Issei-kun." Kiba said with a nod of his head as he walked over and placed his hands on Huey's shoulder in order to calm him down.

Interest caught and delusions set to max, Issei turned around hoping to see if Rias was dressed in just a towel. So disappointed was the boy to discover that she was fully dressed in her uniform.

"Welcome, Hyoudou Issei. I'm Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club."

"Ah...thanks for having me." Issei said as he tried to fight back his tears and instead focus on the older girl's breasts.

"I trust that you're confused about what happened to you last night, correct?"

"Yeah. What was all of that about anyway? Huey-san said it was because I had something called a Sacred Gear."

"Yes. As you have found out there are beings of a supernatural nature that exist alongside humanity. Those that tried to kill you being fallen angels, their kin in heaven, and devils like ourselves."

"Though she's also leaving out the ones from all the other divinities." Interrupted Huey.

"I was going to get to that."

"No you weren't. You were going to leave out that bit of information until we had some event where we have to deal with the other factions. Something along the lines of a supernatural terrorist organization coming out of the shadows spouting off how they want world domination or a pretentious asshole that has a fetish for the Tales of the Three Kingdoms."

"Paranoid much?" Rias seemed exasperated at first but the warmth she directed at Huey with her eyes told otherwise.

As well as make Issei a little jealous.

"Only because it'll save us all one day. It kept that moron from dying, didn't it?"

"True. Issei, what I wanted was to ask you to join my peerage. If you agree to this then you'll be reincarnated as a devil like all of us."

"What happens if I do become a devil?"

"Well you can't go to church anymore and all that holy shit just fucks you all the way up. But you get to live, like, a fuckton longer than anyone else and you get make your own little gang like Rias later." Riley informed Issei as he left Akeno's side and slung left his arm over the boy's shoulders.

"Can I make a harem filled with a bunch of hot babes with large boobs?" Issei's stare hardened with an intense amount of focus as he leaned in closer to Riley.

"Shit yeah, nigga! See that was gonna be my plan but I gotta have a few in mine with big booties like Nikki Minaj. I mean I like boobs as well but I haven't seen many that beat out my favorite pair."

"W-will the girls do whatever I want? Let me touch their boobs and suck them, grope them, and pinch them? Can I use those lovely mounds of joy as pillows for when I wanna take a nap or use them to hold my drink on a hot summer day?!"

"Sei, my nigga, you can do that shit and more."

"More?"

"More."

"I'll do it! I'll join your group and become a devil, Rias-san!" Issei shouted as gave the crimson haired girl a thumbs up.

"Maybe I should've let Riley pitch the idea to you." Rias laughed at the exuberant second-year.

"Maybe I should just pitch those two out the window." Huey grunted.

"Behave."

"Tell that to them."

"Now Issei this is what's called an Evil Piece," Rias held up a Pawn which was a darker shade of red that her own hair. "This has the power to reincarnate a human and other races into devils. Each piece grants a specific talent we'll go over later."

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Yes." The angriest boy in the room said.

"It won't. Just relax and pay no mind to Mr. Grumpy over there."

"Okay." Nodded the human.

Rias nodded her head as she produced seven more identical pieces in her hand and placed them against Issei's chest. A warm glow lit up the room as the Evil Pieces activated and were readily taken in by the boy's body. A smile formed on the her face before she moved in and gently embraced Issei.

"Appears that I was right in deciding to use all of my Pawns on you after Huey told me of what happened in the park. Welcome to my peerage, Issei-kun."

"Thanks Rias-san, I mean, Rias-buchou?"

"That'll be just fine but you can also call me senpai as well. Allow me to introduce you to the other members. That is my Bishop and Huey's younger brother, Riley. Tojou Koneko who shares Huey's position as my Rook, and Yuuto Kiba, is my Knight."

"I'm Himejima Akeno, Rias-buchou's Queen. It's nice to have such an interesting person join our little group, Issei-kun."

Confusion crossed the newcomer's face as he looked over at Asia whom he immediately noticed was left out. "What about Asia-san? Is she part of your peerage also?"

"Asia is part of mine as my Queen." Huey said after he downed the last of his coffee.

"You already have a peerage?!"

"Yes, although he was only allowed to under some tricky circumstances despite being only a intermediate class devil." Asia answered.

"Tricky? Intermediate class?"

"In our society only those whom are recognized as high class devils are allowed to form their own peerages. And Huey's situation is one which all of us are sworn to never divulge since he's more or less an illegal king. But you're one of us and as such you have a right to know,"

"Met Asia on a training trip. Fought a devil that was stalking her and got injured. Got healed by Asia and caused her to be branded a witch and expelled from the church. Had to fight more devils to save her and barely succeeded at that cause my stupid master turned the entire event into a test for me. Touched a stone pillar and used a piece to make Asia a devil." Huey fired off what he considered the most pertinent bits of information without taking care to answer any of the boy's burgeoning questions.

"Wow, that was pretty concise." Issei said lamely as he stared blankly at the boy.

"I apologize about Huey. He's normally not this blunt and dismissive even after he's had his coffee."

"Speaking of which, can I get a refill Asia?" Huey asked as he lifted his mug up.

* * *

The rest of Issei's meeting with the members of the Occult Research Club and affiliated middle school student went by like a blur. Everyone was welcoming and were kind with the exception of Huey, the hardline Rook took offense to many of the words of the leader of the Perverted Trio and reacted with physical violence. After two slaps to the head and a not so subtle punch to the jaw, Huey was put in a corner and scolded by Asia, an act the older boy noticed seemed to actually have an effect if his assaulter shirking underneath the blonde girl's words while glaring heatedly at him was any indication.

Issei was amazed at the dynamic between the Freeman siblings, Huey's commanding and stern demeanor which was the polar opposite to Asia's gentle and nurturing persona with Riley tying everything together with how lively he was. Not only the family but everyone within the club were amazing. Despite not matching up with what he had in mind, Akeno was a blast to talk to and also be teased by as she had figuratively let her hair down toyed with him a tiny bit. Kiba wasn't as bad as he thought although he was still pretty insufferable to the harem seeking pervert due to how he was of a higher caliber than him when it came to looks and popularity with girls.

Koneko however had shared the Huey's mindset when it came to him and paid him little to no mind, only speaking up to voice her disapproval of his perverted goals and to make sure he knew that she viewed him as the lowest of the low.

The sun had begun to set when Rias had called for an end to the meeting and everyone went their separate ways. Kiba and Koneko apparently had jobs that they had to attend to while Rias and Akeno had another meeting they had to be present for, and Asia and Huey both stating that they had to go run errands – the boy making a purchase of some kind and Asia needing to gather items for dinner.

Which left Riley who had decided that he would spend some more time getting to know Issei better. The two boys had exited the main gate and were walking down the street talking about various things.

"Riley-san you're brother's hate is painful." Issei moaned as he nursed the welt he received after Huey had caught him leering at Asia's small, yet still beautiful breasts.

"Welcome to my world, I've been dealing with that shit all my life." Riley patted the older boy on the back with a laugh.

"I have a question. Are Huey-san and Asia-san...like?"

"Dating? Ew, hell no, she's our sister. Huey's just really protective of her."

"Protective?"

"Yeah. He didn't like how she was treated back when they first met and she was a orphan like us so he decided she was gonna be family and keep her safe and happy. I do the same thing but that nigga is like hardcore with it."

"Wow, Huey-san is a big softie underneath all of that scowling."

"Don't let 'em hear you say that. He'll just deny everything and probably step on your toes or something to keep up his image as a hardass."

"So if he just sees Asia-san as a sister, what about Rias-buchou?"

"He's totally sprung off her ass. But he's too much of a pussy to do anything."

"How so?"

"For one thing, Rias always be sneakin' into his room to sleep with him. Naked. But he won't go ahead and give her the D like she wants."

"The D? What's that?"

"Dick, my nigga. Huey ain't tappin' Rias' ass even though she's offering that shit up to him on a silver platter."

"T-that's just...wrong. Tell me he at least touches her boobs a bit!"

"Hell no! He just covers her up and goes back to sleep on top of the blankets."

"There is something seriously wrong with your brother." A grave whisper left Issei's mouth as he tried to wrap his head around somebody not trying to do anything with a girl of Rias' level.

"I've been saying that since we were kids." Riley stretched his arms out to his side before he tucked his right hand into his front pocket and slung his bag over his left shoulder. "Yo Sei, let's go and chill for a bit at this one place."

"Where are we going?"

"You heard of that one high-end bathhouse a bit past the shopping center?"

"You mean the one most of the hot girls like to go to?"

"That's the one. I did a few favors for the boss of that place and let's just say he rewarded me with a nice viewing room behind a double-sided mirror. All the naked honeys you can look at without fear of anyone being the wiser." Riley's lecherous grin was mirrored by the older boy as the pair began to laugh perversely.

"Riley-san! You are a god among men!"

"Shit, I know."

* * *

Unlike his perverted brother and his new running mate, Huey had went to a local bakery and candy shop to purchase the items he needed to smooth over his rough patch with Koneko. After he had bought his apology the boy returned back to the home he shared with the Gremory peerage minus Issei. Walking into the house did his nose was assaulted by the scents of spices, tomatoes, and meat. Curiosu as to what was being made, Huey quickly slipped off his dress shoes, slid into his house slippers and made his way towards the kitchen all the while ignoring the rumbling of his own stomach. As he entered the kitchen he saw his older sister dutifully preparing dinner, Asia taking to humming some song which became quite popular amongst students in their peer groups while at the same time looking into a pot she had simmering on the stove.

"StudyxStudy? Couldn't you have picked a better song to enjoy while cooking?" Huey said as he walked past the girl and placed his bag onto the counter top.

"Huey-chan, I didn't hear you come in." Asia said as she turned around from the pot she was tending.

"Force of habit from the wild drunk's training."

A tired sigh left his mouth as he felt Asia's arms wrap around his shoulders. While it sounded as though he was annoyed, the soft smile the boy made spoke otherwise. In a action born of six years of living together Huey turned around in Asia's hold, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. The siblings' hug lasted for a few minutes before the eldest pulled back and looked down at her brother.

"I forgot to say that I'm proud of your hard work, Huey-chan."

"What hard work?" He asked with his left eyebrow raised.

"Silly, you protected Issei-san even though you say that you hate him."

"I like Riley but I allow him to get hurt. A lot. And I'm usually the one inflicting the pain."

"But not die. It's the same thing with Issei-san."

"Nope, not even a possibility."

"Then what's the reason then, mister?"

"Do I need a reason to do something?"

"You always have a reason to do something, Huey-chan."

"No I don't."

"Liar."

Huey attempted to dismiss his sister's accusations with by pulling her cheeks but refrained when he heard somebody else enter the kitchen. Turning around he froze as his 'dismissive of everything he deemed irritating' gaze met with the smoldering glare of his fellow Rook. He remained absolutely still as the girl let out a tiny huff and walked towards him.

Huey gave the girl a tiny wave. "Hey."

"Hello, Huey-kun." Came Koneko's curt greeting as she walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of barely tea.

"Look about the other night. I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't want to get any of you wrapped up in everything." He wisely opted from stating his own beliefs on how the vast majority of their group aside from himself were absolutely horrid when it came to stealth.

"Really?"

"Really."

"...you should have still told me or somebody first." Koneko rapped her knuckles across his forehead.

"I, uh, also got you a whole cake and some chocolate."

"What kind of cake?"

"Marble with vanilla buttercream icing."

"I see."

"Are we good?"

"Yes."

Glad that everything was done and settled Huey turned away to leave the two girls until he was stopped by a hand grabbing a hold of his sleeve. He turned around to see a slightly fidgety Koneko looking into his eyes.

"Huey-kun, would you like to eat some of the cake with me?"

"Sure about that? I did buy that for you as an apology."

"Consider it how you can truly make it up for ditching me last night."

"I guess I do owe you more than just a treat." Huey said with a hint of resignation which was quickly snuffed out by a rare, playful smile he normally only shared with a handful of people.

"No eating sweets right when I'm in the middle of making dinner you two." Asia said as she waved a wooden spoon at the pair.

"We won't." The Rooks answered in tandem, Koneko leaning closer to Huey who rolled his eyes and did the same to her.

A.N. - Well at least some feedback is good, granted not the amount I was hoping for. But that's to be expected when you use a underrepresented series in a crossover base. Makes me wonder about the influx if I used Naruto...never mind. I shudder in dread at ever actually doing a crossover with that series now. Not because I hate the series, I actually enjoyed it despite Kishimoto busting out with Shaymalan level twists at the end. It's just that I know that most of the feedback would end up being – 'OMG Naturo is the bestzooors' or something along the line about why I'm not having the blonde kick everyone's asses cause he can make a Rasengan the size of a planet and destroy it. You know, the basic insane fanboy/neckbeard level arguments.

And I expected it but not so soon with disapproval of the pairings. To that I say, meh. Can't please everyone and I'm sure as fuck not going to buckle and change my mind on that front. While it is in the cards, Riley and Akeno will not be moving forward for some time. Flirt shamelessly and get broken down by Huey for now but no kissy-kissy for those two. And since Akeno isn't going to be there to stoke the clingy girl rivalry with Rias, I went with the next logical choice and decided that Sona was gonna be after Huey as well. Thus the one-up-battle between those two has a more catty element to it now.

Though I'm surprised some of you actually like the sibling dynamic that I created between the Freeman Brothers and Asia. Hell, I thought that one would make people mad as shit. I played around with the idea to have a calming factor for the brothers outside of their respective love interests and it just clicked with me that setting up Asia to be an adopted sibling fit better than BFF Kiba or Vitriolic Buddy Gaspar.

If you read Denied Shadow, I'm taking the time to let you know that it's being redone. Yes. While I enjoy the story I became dissatisfied with the flow. This became even more evident to me when I started to plot out its sister fic which focuses on Riley and his own little adventure that he has to deal with in the absence of his big brother. The retool is going to flesh out the earlier chapters with more info and setting up the organization that the men Huey defeated to protect Siesta as Disc One Mid-Bosses.


	3. One's Job as a Devil

High School RxD

Chapter 3: One's Job as a Devil

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Highschool DxD and the Boondocks.

His class had begun to break apart for the lunch hour as the young, sword using Rook of Rias' peerage was mulling over everything that had happened over days past. A full week had passed since Issei was made a member of Rias' peerage and by extension the Occult Research Club in a official capacity in the eyes of the school administration. All of whom were completely oblivious to the supernatural forces which attended every level with the exception of a small handful. Mostly due to his own disapproval of throwing people headlong into things even if he disliked them on some level, Rias allowed Issei the small window of time to get used to how his body was after being reborn into a devil. And for the new Pawn, that mean a whole training battery to adapt to his body's new capabilities courtesy of the afro-sporting Rook.

Huey was immensely pleased seeing the pervert cry and sweat as he was made run thirty miles, dead lift heavy weights, and push out rep after rep of push-ups. While he may have found enjoyment in seeing him break down from physical training, the boy's true aim in doing that stemmed from how woefully disappointed he was in seeing that Issei's Sacred Gear, the very same one which somehow cost Rias every single one of her Pawns, was nothing more than Twice Critical – a rather common Sacred Gear that doubled the power of the wielder twice. He recalled the moment seeing the blood red gauntlet form over their group's resident ultra pervert's left hand and he felt nothing but an absolute desire to go and find himself a thick piece of metal to bash his head against. But if that was what they had to deal with in bringing Issei into the fold then he would just make sure that when the time came they needed him to be the second-year leader of the Perverted Trio would be able to pull his own weight. Especially when it was going to inevitably involve a cocky, son of a bitch he was all but ready to put through a wall.

As he became lost in thought over his future adversary, Huey's senses were incredibly dulled to the point he didn't notice a shadow looming over him as he stood up from his desk. The Rook was unprepared for a pair of modest sized boobs to press against the back of his head and a pair of arms to wrap themselves around his shoulders from behind. Raising an impassive eyebrow, the middle sibling of the Freemans craned his head back to look at whom it was that had decided to drape themselves over him only to begin screaming internally at the discovery.

It was a rather cute girl dressed much like all of the other female students. She had brown hair which was styled into a pair of plaited pigtails which brought her face into frame, and bright green eyes that were filled with a sense of unrepentant smugness. On her nose rested a pair of pink rimmed glasses which gained a glare of ill intent whenever she moved her head into the path of a ray of light. Huey felt his mind going into DEFCON 4 due to realizing that it was none other than Kiriyu Aika, a second year student and best friend of Asia.

And a girl whose flirting was highly effective at throwing him off his game just as easily as anyone bringing up his longstanding crush on Rias.

"Kiriyu-senpai." Huey said with a droll tone and a simple nod as he tried not to seem affected by the position he had been placed in.

"How many times have I told you not to be so uptight around me, Huey-kun?"She sang as she pressed her body more firmly against Huey's and bent her head down lower to nibble his ear.

"Too many but you know I'm never going to stop."

"Then just what do I need to do for you to be more open with me?"

"Not telling."

"It's not fair. I'm open with you all the time. Can't you tell how hard my heart beats for you, Huey-kun?"

"Are you really trying to make me a magnet for envy?"

"And you aren't already? You have Asia-chan as your big sister, you're close to Toujou-chan, and you're childhood friends with the Three Great Big Sisters. Not to mention you are pretty handsome."

"I don't have time for this."

"Huey-kun I haven't told you something important though."

"Something tells me I'm going to regret becoming the slightest bit curious."

"I adore you!" Aika exclaimed after jumping onto the boy's back once again.

"Get off."

"Hmm? What was that? I think you want me to press them in further."

Huey felt his mind going haywire as he felt his head sink against the girl's bosom. Beating back the traitorous, Issei-like thoughts that began to multiply exponentially in his mind, the boy took a few deep breaths to control his rapidly shattered calm. "What do you want?"

"I want you to eat lunch with me today."

"If I eat with you will you stop trying to destroy my composure?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Let's go to your class."

"Nope, we're gonna eat here. Or do you want me to make you blow your top in more ways than one?"

"If you weren't Asia's best friend." Huey grumbled as he turned around and stomped over to his desk and sat. Aika pulled an adjacent desk up against the obviously flustered boy's and as Huey removed his lunch box from its cloth cover and took off the top to reveal that it was almost bursting with the amount of food that was packed within.

"Now let's eat." Aika deftly popped a piece of karaage into her mouth, the act which made the victim of lunch theft to stare at her blankly.

"Seriously?"

"What? I know that Asia-chan makes really good food and that she over packs your lunch in hope of fueling your stunted growth, Huey-kun."

"My growth isn't stunted."

"It is, thankfully it isn't in the most important place." Aika grinned with lecherous intent as she pointed towards Huey's crotch.

Suffice to say, the young devil became immediately self-conscious and couldn't help but to clench his legs tightly together. An almost unnoticeable blush appeared on the boy's face as he tried to look unaffected but failed as his lunch companion's laughter rang in his ears while she happily dug into the boy's reluctantly shared meal.

* * *

As Huey was in the process of having his carefully crafted persona cracked and and peeled apart by the force of nature more eloquently known as a perverted teenage girl, a force of nature known as a tit-obsessed moron had found himself in heaven, for a lack of a better term due to his status as a devil. Issei was sitting outside on a bench that was gifted with a decent amount of shade, Asia by his side as they both ate from the delicious spread the foreign beauty made. As he grasped another meat roll the boy couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at how Asia's brothers were lucky enough to eat her cooking everyday.

Part of him wanted to just scarf everything down but he held back his greedy impulse if only to savor a meal he was more than likely going to be hard pressed to obtain again in his own mind.

"Is everything to your liking, Issei-san?" Asia's gentle voice shook him free from the bliss eating good food could do to guy.

"Yeah. Everything tastes really, really good." His answer being paid back in full with a beaming smile that was enough to make him feel complete.

"I'm glad you think so. If you want I can also make you a bento as well."

"Really? I mean I don't want to make you do too much."

"It's okay. I tend to make a lot because my brothers are still growing and they eat a lot so there's usually a good amount left over."

"Guess I can't turn down such a gracious offer then."

"Good. Is there anything that you have a preference for, Issei-san?"

"Whatever you make will be good since your cooking is terrific, Asia-san."

"Hehe, you sound just like Riley-chan just then."

"It's the truth, to have a great big sister like you would be the dream of any guy."

""Flatterer."

"Speaking of which since Huey-san was pretty blunt about telling the story, how did you end up becoming their sister?"

"It was a long time ago when I met Huey-chan by chance. We met when he stumbled into the church I was living in due to some injuries he said he gained while fighting against a really strong exorcist that arrived to provide support against a group he had been successful in fending off."

"Your little brother was fighting exorcists? Where were Buchou and the others?"

"They were in the Underworld at the time. Huey-chan and his teacher, Musashi-san, were the only ones that were in the city I lived in."

"Okay but did Huey-san ever give a reason as to why he was fighting exorcists?"

"He said he saw somebody suspicious wandering around the church when he was out running an errand for his teacher. Being his normally wary self he immediately believed that they were up to no good. Though he was unable to prove his suspicions before he was set upon by a group of exorcists that were tipped off about Huey-chan's status as a devil and they were also made to believe that he was also a stray devil."

"Stray devil?"

"They're devils that break free from their master to follow their own selfish desires no matter what. They thought that Huey-chan would be weak due to his age but he proved them wrong."

"Did he by chance try to kill them?"

"No, he just hurt them until a stronger exorcist arrived and nearly killed him had it not been for his quick thinking to create a distraction and escape. But the injuries he sustained nearly took their toll on Huey-chan when he stumbled into the church I lived in. I had been praying at the alter when he stumbled in and I saw how hurt he was and without a second thought I rushed to heal him."

"You weren't scared that some really hurt kid just collapsed inside the church?"

"Of course. It's wrong to not help somebody when they're in need and in front of you. No matter whom they are or where they come from, it's an affront to the love that Godaaiiiee. Mou...I keep forgetting I can't give thanks or pray like I used to."

"So I've noticed."

"It's sad but it still doesn't lessen my love and admiration for the lord."

"So what happened after you healed Huey-san?"

"He was surprised that I could heal him since holy power is completely dangerous to a devil, but I was able to with Twilight Healing."

"Twilight Healing? Oh right, your Sacred Gear that you use whenever Huey-san goes a bit too far in training." Issei immediately recalled the instances where the girl next to him had to heal a sprain or broken bone he gained through the Spartan training regimen cooked up by the afro-sporting Rook.

"Yes. After he was well he was about to leave until I asked him to stay and talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes...you see when I was at the alter I was praying for a friend or a family when Huey-san stumbled through the door. I had first thought it was strange but I took it for my prayers at the time being answered. Huey-chan thought it was weird but he put on that really stubborn looking face he likes to make until he caved in."

"How in the world did you make him of all people buckle into your demands?"

"I just smiled and held his hands." Asia's eyes lit up with fondness at that particular memory.

"You subdued him with cuteness. I see, I see."

"Hehe. It was nice but right when he was in the middle of telling me more stories when a group of exorcists that had been called in as reinforcements came into the church and attacked Huey and injured him once more. I couldn't stand to see him being hurt so I stepped in between them and once more healed Huey, and also stalled the people after him long enough for him to escape."

"I guess that didn't go over too well with the people who ran the place you lived at, huh?"

"Yes, they were really mad that I protected Huey and even more so that I used my power to heal Huey's injuries. Because of my actions I was branded a witch, excommunicated and kicked out of what used to be my home."

"But you were just a kid. How can those bastards actually think that was the right course of action?"

"I've asked myself that many times before. But, the story didn't end there. After I removed I was to be placed in a regular orphanage when my escort was attacked by a group of devils. I didn't know who they were only that they were trying to kidnap me for their master. I was frightened as to what was going to happen to me when Huey-chan appeared. He fought them all to protect me even though he was outnumbered."

"With Huey-san being himself I really can't imagine him losing."

"He didn't though he really pushed past his limits at the time to win. Immediately after the fight ended Musashi-san arrived and took us both back to the home they were staying at."

"So what happened after that? Did you become a devil?"

"Yes, it was shortly after everything. When I woke up the following morning, Musashi-san and Huey-chan were waiting to talk with me about everything that happened. They painted a bleak picture of what would happen to me since I lost the protection of the Church. To be honest it was scary but then Huey-chan grabbed my hand and he asked me if I would be a devil, his Queen. I was hesitant at first until he offered something that I wanted for a long time, a family. He was completely genuine in his desire to have me be his sister so I accepted, becoming both the first member of his peerage and his big sister."

"But you only knew each other for a day or so. That's kind of fast to make such big decisions like that."

"It was because we were alike in that we were orphans, and don't let anybody else know this," Asia leaned closer to Issei as she gained a cutely serious expression. "Huey-chan is really a big old softy underneath all of his scowling and he wants somebody to pamper him from time to time."

"But he gets that from Buchou a lot doesn't he?" Issei asked as he recalled his previous conversations with Riley about their brother's relationship with their club's president.

"Silly Issei-san, the love of a mother or sister and the love of the woman you cherish are two different things."

Issei felt his cheeks heat up slightly from the cuteness overload from Asia and the fact that her statement seemed to hit a bit too close to home. Yet before he could even properly collect himself his ears picked up the sound of angry feet hitting the pavenment and drawing ever closer to his position. At first he thought it was Huey coming to pulverize him for being near Asia, a a familiar pair of unrighteous and indignant voices clued him in to whom was heading his way.

"IIIIISSSSEEEEEIIII YOU TRAITOR!" Matsuda and Motohama roared as they neared the bench he and Asia were sitting at.

Well there went his peaceful moment of bonding with his beautiful classmate, he thought sourly as he braced himself to face the unwarranted wrath of his fellow perverts.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and there was nobody else in the clubroom with the exception of the duo of Rias and Riley. Everyone else had long departed to complete a variety of tasks in order to fulfill the desires of people who summoned them. These jobs were the standard method they and in turn their master could increase their standing within devil society by having those whose a great amount of greed to form a contract with them and by extension the Gremory at times scheduling issues came up and a job was left for somebody within the peerage to pick up the excess if they weren't as busy as their peers. As such, Riley was that particular person Rias was searching for, the leftover assignment being one of Koneko's which she was unable to make due to her being double booked.

The stacked beauty handed the taller and younger boy a missive which had the details of the one that was to summon them. Riley took one long look at the name on the paper before he rose his head to look at Rias, then back to the notice in hand, back to his King, and back down to the name which made him imitate the stone-faced expression so masterfully used by the young woman's Rooks.

"With all due respect? No. Hell no. Fuck no. Hell to the fuck no." Riley's denial was further exemplified by him crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head vigorously.

"But you went with this person before." Rias countered.

"That was before I found out that they were fuckin' nuts. Huey got my ass once with the motherfucker, I ain't going."

"Riley."

"That look ain't gonna work with me. I ain't Huey's ol' soft ass." The younger teen said with a derisive snort as the reprimanding pressure in Rias' posture failed in instilling a sense of guilt within him.

"You'd do it for Asia and Akeno."

"That's because one's my sister and the other is a girl I like. You ain't either one of those."

The standoff between the Bishop and King continued for a good ten minutes before the door leading into the clubroom opened to reveal the entrants to be Huey and Issei. Both of the boys shared curious looks as they saw how intensely Rias and Riley were staring down one another. Having enough of the uncomfortable silence, Huey coughed into his fist loudly thereby breaking the others' focus. Finally noticing they weren't alone the two shot unamused glances at one another before they turned their attention to the Rook and Pawn.

"Huey and Issei great timing, I have a task that I need either of you to complete." Rias patted down her skirt as she walked up to the pair.

"What is it?" Inquired Huey.

"Koneko-chan was double booked at the same time by two different clients. I was hoping that either of you would be able to take on the request."

"What time?" Huey noticed the subtle dread on his brother's face to know that whatever it was meant that he needed to steer himself as far away from it as possible.

"Ten this evening."

"Sorry but I'm busy with another client at that time."

"I had no other request for you."

"This was last minute before I met up with Hyoudou. I apologize but maybe he can handle it. It isn't going to be too difficult, right?"

"Wait, handle what?" Issei turned his attention towards the shorter boy whom walked further away from him.

"One of our jobs, Rias and Riley will explain things for you in detail since I need to get ready to go in a bit anyways."

Riley leaned in close enough to whisper to his brother. "You know damn well you don't got nobody but that one nigga that wants you to go fishing all the damn time tonight."

"I know but there's no way in hell I'm dealing with whomever it is you avoid." Huey fired back under his breath.

"It was the beefy as shit motherfucker."

"Now I know I wasn't wrong in lying."

"You ain't shit, Huey."

"And you're one to talk," the older, yet shorter boy said with a dismissive wave. "Rias, I'm going to go and grab something to eat before taking care of my jobs for the night."

"Okay Huey, I'll see you back at home."

* * *

Most of the time whenever he was called upon it was usually by a number of older women and girls that had a preference for boys his height. Though there were a few occasions where somebody outside of his normal pool of contractors, both certified and potential, would call upon him. These were those whom had wanted him to kill their rivals so they could obtain riches, power, or even the one whose heart didn't belong to them. Those people quickly and painfully discovered that the boy was not one to condone being thought of as a summoned assassin. But the one to summon him wasn't a loon he would more than likely end up hurting but a regular. One whom he held equal parts disdain, anger, and respect for.

Huey exited the magic circle to find that his point of summoning was at an industrial-use pier on the waterfront with a man sitting on small stool and looking out at the sunset. The man was rugged, yet handsome with dark eyes, his hair was bleached blond along his bangs and tapered off to black as it went towards the back and along his chin was a black goatee. They were dressed in a plain brown yukata and geta which they clacked against the cement as they continued to hold a fishing rod with both hands. Next to the man was another empty seat, a small cooler, and another fishing pole.

Feeling Huey's presence the man turned his attention towards the teen whom had started to take a seat next to him.

"Yo, Devil-kun nice to see you again." The man said with a small grin.

"I trust you're ready to enter a contract?" Huey asked.

"Nope, just looking for company for the night."

"Then find a call girl."

"Don't be that way. I got the payment for helping me reel in some dinner and keeping me company for a bit."

"Fine."

"Come on and pick up the pole."

"I said I was going to help so stop rushing me."

"You forgot to say 'pause'."

"Don't start." The boy groaned as he remembered a period in his life where he had to listen to his brother and deceased grandfather using that phrase.

"Heh. So you tell your lady friend you want to fondle her breasts yet?"

"Didn't I say to not bring that up again?"

"Why not? It was a really enlightening conversation I had with you that night. You never gonna open up to those girls and tell 'em that you want to make love to them?"

"I said nothing about girls or having sex."

"You said a lot of stuff after one drink. You just spilled your guts about your friend the sex kitten, your pervy senpai, the president with scary eyes and sexy legs, and the red-head with the best pair of giant boobs."

"I did not describe them like that."

"You did too along with wild gesturing for how big each of their tits are. Then again you did blackout on a shot of 120 proof alcohol so it's to be expected you don't remember anything."

"Shut up." The bite in Huey's terse statement was enough to let the man know to continue would resort in retribution. Most likely of the severely painful and/or humiliating kind.

"Okay, okay it was just a joke," the man cast his line out further in order to see if anything would bite. The act of reeling in the line and casting it out once more continued without the pair never speaking another word to one another when the man spoke up. "She still sleep with you naked? The red-head I mean?"

"Yes."

"You do anything with her yet?"

"No."

"What are we going to do with you Devil-kun? Didn't my lessons on striking hard and fast when the opportunity presents itself stick with you?"

"Oh the urge to strike fast and knock you into the sea is pretty damn tempting right now, Zel."

"Sheesh. Maybe you wouldn't be so crabby if you weren't so sexually repressed. Might I suggest you start off with that one girl, Koneko the Sex Kitten for starters? You're the same age and who knows she just might be ready to learn the ins and outs of her body with you, if you catch my drift."

"Drown."

Zel blinked owlishly when he found himself soaring through the air from a rather simple kick to his side, crashing into the water below with a rather large splash, and sinking to his inevitable doom. Or least it would have if he didn't break the surface of the water and flailed about as they attempted to keep their head up above water.

"Hey! Hey, pull me up it's kinda deep over here! Devil-kun! Dammit, don't ignore me Huey!"

"Feels like I got something here." Huey smirked as he reeled in his catch while enjoying the sounds of the man's screams for help.

* * *

Elsewhere in a place far removed from Kuoh, in a small watering hole located in Glasgow two men sat side by side at the bar amongst other patrons that were going about in their own respective attempts to imbibe on their alcohol of choice. The air was lively as the attendees' raucous attitudes continued to increase along with their intake of their drinks, much like the two men whom were pounding their fists onto the counter top and howling with mirth as they traded stories back and forth.

The first man was of average height and was Asian with long black hair that was tied back into a spiky ponytail with a piece of twine. His skin was a deep tan which showed that he spent most of his days outdoors and his face was covered with days old stubble which only served to increase his rough and tumble appearance, their eyes were a bright amber that spoke of untold volumes of mischief that he enjoyed getting himself involved in. The man was clothed in a simple black tank top, tan cargo pants, and a pair of worn black sandals. Around his neck was a set of dark red beads that finished off his ensemble.

At his left was a tall and burly, freckle-faced, clean shaven white man who also shared his friend's penchant for a tan albeit in a lighter shade. Their hair was a deep red which was cut short and his eyes were a dark green. Unlike the more simple dress of the man to his right, the red-head instead opted for a navy suit with a emerald dress shirt and white bow tie. On his feet were a pair of expensive, and precisely polished black dress shoes.

"Ah man that was a good one!" The ginger said with a chuckle as he patted the Asian on the back. "Thanks for calling me out for a drink."

"I was gonna be in town for a few days, it's a good enough reason to catch up on things."

"Right, right. So what's goin' on with the boy?"

"Huey? He's serving under that girl he's been sweet on since he was a baby back in Japan. His siblings are there as well with Rias' entire peerage."

"I remember that Gremory lass. Last I saw she was lookin' real nice."

"Bigger now." The wild man said while moving his hands out in a curving motion before his chest.

"Lucky cotton-headed brat." The other man said with a sour pout.

"I thought you favored him?"

"I do but can't a man feel a bit of jealousy when he sees somebody score way out of their range?"

"You sure as hell can. Be bitter while tossing back a pint!"

"Here, here!"The two men chugged their drinks. "Yo Becky, a few more down this way," the Irishman called out to the bartender before he turned back to his buddy. "The stamina consumption still an issue with him?"

"From what I heard it is. Then again he's fighting the corrosive curse contained within the Muramasa and making sure Caladbolg's power doesn't go wild and level a business district."

"You thought about givin' him a different weapon?"

"No, he's been clearly adamant about having those weapons with him in the case things need to be wiped out quickly."

"Stubborn brat, maybe a new weapon will change his mind. Huey good with spears?"

"Staff, same thing just no pointy end of death attached to it."

"Hmm, I think I might have something for him to use. Problem is just finding it amongst all of that junk back home."

"Packrat."

"Vagabond."

"Love you too buddy."

"Same here old boy, same here." The man sighed as he felt a slight change within the air of the bar. Looking around he saw that everyone had stopped moving in addition to the atmosphere around them gaining a dark blue tint to it. "Man, can't ever enjoy a drink in peace. So who is it?"

"No clue but they're about to rue the day they decided to get in the way of me enjoying my libations. How about we make this a game Musashi? Whomever fails to end the life of the shitheads that interrupted our drinking the fastest has to buy the next five rounds."

"Sound like a plan, Luggie."

"It's Lugh. Call me that again and I'll make sure that banshee you slept with on your last visit here knows that you're back in town." Lugh threatened as he took umbrage with Musashi's barbs.

"Bullshit. I didn't sleep with her!"

"That ain't what the faeries been saying, buddy."

"Gossipy fucks." Musashi muttered under his breath as he summoned a pair of weapons, a wakizashi and a katana, from a magic circle.

Lugh laughed at his friend's displeased pout as he snapped his fingers and in a flash of white light a large, thrashing spear wrapped in chains appeared behind him. The two men's jovial attitudes quickly melted away as they gripped their weapons and strode out of the establishment. Seconds later the sounds of battle could be heard from within the bar, or at least it would have been heard if not for the other people within being in a state of stasis.

* * *

Using his magic he created a teleportation portal towards one of his few refuges from the world whenever his annoyance reached its peak or he just needed a place to unwind just for the sake of it. That place being Sona Sitri's bedroom. Huey arrived without much trouble due to the wards placed on the girl's home had been keyed into allowing him to enter via teleportation. Stepping out of the magical circle which heralded his arrival, the fifteen-year old entered a room lined from wall to wall with shelves filled with books, to the center was chess set that sat on a table with two chairs set on opposite ends, and further off to his right was a large four-poster bed draped in dark blue sheets with a small nightstand off to its side. On said bed and looking at him with a small bit of shock was Sona, the girl clad in a dark gray animal print sleep gown.

"To what do I owe this surprise visit, Huey-kun?" Sona coughed into her hand as she regained her composure.

"Passed on a job to Hyoudou. I'm free for the rest of the night so I decided to see you since we haven't been able to talk outside of school in the past few weeks." He shrugged.

"I see. Was this job something that will be hard to accomplish for your group's new member?"

"Without a doubt, more than likely the idiot is probably crying right now once he realizes he's been set up."

"I never took you for a sadist."

"Only with him, and possibly Riley and Akeno."

"Seriously you have gained a whole slew of bad habits. Do you want to play a game?" The girl gestured to the chess set in the center of the room as she removed herself from her bed.

"Sure." Huey agreed and followed after Sona.

He could hear the snarky old man's words playing over in his head as he felt his gaze begin to drip lower and lower until he realized he had been focusing solely on Sona's legs. Quickly he shook his head and made to take his seat while at the same time trying to fight down his embarrassment over finding himself having a train of thought that was more at home with the Perverted Trio. The slender girl rose an eyebrow at Huey's actions as she sat down at opposite end of the table claiming the red pieces, leaving Huey the white.

"Standard rules or speed?" Asked Sona.

"Standard would be fine, Ona."

"Huey-kun, could you perhaps come up with a cuter sounding nickname?" The statement coming more to a shock for the other.

"I thought you liked the one you have?"

"I've begun to think lately it's just...a bit lewd."

"You got into another fight with Rias, didn't you?" He propped up his head up on the back of his right hand.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only when you start trying to pull off the cute, wounded animal gambit."

"I'm not attempting to use some ridiculous gambit, Huey-kun." Unlike how she normally would've brushed off such a statement with sharp eyes and a almost mechanical fixing of her glasses, Sona instead turned her head to the left and down slightly as she fidgeted with the hem of her pajama top.

"You don't look as serious as you do while we're in the public eye."

"That's because I'm relaxed and feel no need to be the paragon that I tend to be."

"And you also aren't trying to beat me senseless for seeing you in your pajamas."

"It isn't as though you saw me in a lesser state of dress, which isn't a big deal since we've shared sick baths together."

"I was three and you were six at the time. Plus it was your older sister that forced us into the tub if my memory serves me right. Not to mention she might try to get us to do something more intense than just soaking in a salt bath now that we're older and she's,"

"Direct with her desires?"

"I was going to say crazy but whatever suits you." Huey shrugged.

"That works just fine. Sometimes I wonder which of us is the one who has the most irritating sibling."

"You by far. I may have to beat Riley upside his head on a set schedule but at least he isn't trying to force me into a threesome."

"Why did you have to bring that up, Huey-kun?"

"Because I'm still wondering why she decided to do that ever since I beat you in a game of chess a few years ago."

"Oh that...well...let's just focus on this game right now."

"Why are you trying to change the subject?"

"It's nothing important...just Serafall being as spontaneous as she normally is."

"That's a fitting excuse but somehow I feel as though I'm missing something important here."

"You don't need to worry about it."

"Ona."

"I'll tell you the reason soon, just not now." Huey became witness to a rather un-Sona-like act as the girl pouted slightly as her fingers lingered on her rook.

"And why is that?"

"I have to prepare myself. It's of a great importance and I mustn't rush despite all evidence to the contrary calling for me to hasten in informing you."

Huey could only raise an eyebrow in response to Sona's words. While normally her emotions were hard to pin down due to a poker face which even he would have to say beat his own, the small inclination of the girl's head as she maneuvered her queen to take his rook made a number of questions pop up in his head.

As well as the minor observation that the girl sitting across from him was attractive. Noticing that idea popping up in his mind caused the younger teen to mentally berate himself and curse Zel's name for adding a bit of smoldering kindling to a pile of thoughts he'd rather not deal with.

* * *

When he first became a devil, the thought of being able to make his own harem was made him decide to join the peerage of Rias Gremory as her Pawn. It was great decision. Granted he was put through a battery of training exercises from the hard-ass better known as Huey Freeman and he had to see the penultimate pretty boy, Yuuto Kiba, daily but there was still a bounty of good things about his choice. Being able to see mature and sexy beauties like Rias and Akeno, the lovely Asia, and even Koneko's cute self. And to top it off he was finally able to obtain a friend that didn't assault him regularly in Riley.

After Huey had left the club room earlier he was given an explanation on how his new status as a devil entailed him to perform jobs where he was to go and perform a task for a human that had a high amount of greed in their hearts and in doing so receive a form of payment for services rendered. His King further explained how his main goal was to get the summoner to enter into a contract with the Gremory family, thereby increasing his and Rias' standing amongst other devils. Ready for his task he thought that he would be able to use teleportation, the boy having wanted to try after seeing his prime tormentor use it to leave him lying on the floor after one of their training sessions earlier in the week. But bitter tears were held back when he learned that he was unable to teleport using the magic circles like the rest of the group due to his standing and actual ability to use magic being quite low with just being a fresh reincarnate. Though Issei would not be deterred. Steeling his resolve the lecher of renown hopped on his bike and peddled across town to find the location for his task.

After riding his bike across town for twenty minutes he found the apartment complex his contractor for the evening lived. Chaining up his ride to a lamppost, the perverted teenager looked at the note given to him by his King to find the room. Ascending the stairs he walked along until he found his desired location, Room 206. Nothing seemed amiss to him, other than how girly and artsy the door was with it's pale lavender paint scheme and floral accents. Giddily he rang the doorbell and waited for the summoner to answer. Issei looked back at the slip of paper given to him by Rias and looked at the name once again as a small, perverse grin formed on his face.

Delusions and desires began to peak within the Pawn's mind as he wondered just how cute or sexy his client, Mil-tan, would look when they answered the door.

"Coming in a minute sweet tits." Issei stepped back slightly as he heard a voice much deeper and manlier than what he was previously expecting.

"Sweet tits? I'm getting a really bad feeling...maybe I should just leave." His heart felt as though the icy hand of death was gripping it tightly as he slowly started to edge away from the door.

But before he could even take two steps the door opened and gifted him the visage of a creature that had to have arose from the deepest, blackest Hell. It was a man, large and burly with a face only...nay not even a mother that herself had been beaten silly with the ugly stick could love. Beady black eyes were locked onto the devil with an intensity that froze the boy in place. Atop their head was long black that was trimmed along the bangs and styled into a pair of twin tails.

For Issei though, the most terrifying aspect of the... _ **thing**_ before him was that it was dressed in a white midriff top with red trim that stretched and conformed to his predator's massive muscles, a gaudy red broach accented with a bright yellow star in the middle was affixed to a pink bow which sat directly above their sternum, white fingerless gloves, a poofy and dangerously cute hat, and dark red mini skirt.

"Hello, hello girl! I'm Mil-tan!" The cryptid shouted while they flexed.

"N-nice to meet you. Did you happen to summon a devil from the Gremory House?" Issei began to hope that it was nothing but a big, big mistake that he was sent before a beefed up cross-dressing monster.

"You know it! I was hoping for those sweet Freeman Brothers but you'll do just fine!" The man...thing stepped forward, squatted before the terrified Issei and clasped their meaty hands together. "Look here, Mil-tan wants you to turn her into a magical girl with your awesome devil powers!"

"And I want to I look like Kubota Yuki."

"I can see why."

"Missing every single point I'm trying to make here!"

"Come on and make me magical!"

"You're plenty mystical already. I can't do anything about this."

"B-b-but Mil-tan wants to be a magical girl! Why can't you do this for me?!"

"H-h-hey calm down, you're going to wake up your neighbors!" Issei hissed as his head swiveled around to see if anyone had come out to see the horror scene he was experiencing at that moment. "Look we can sort out all the details in your place, okay?"

"Yay! We can eat snacks and talk about boys and stuff!" The boy became immensely confused when Mil-tan quickly turned around and tromped while skipping away before they returned just as fast with their hands grasping a DVD case. "I got a better idea, let's watch this first disc of Magical Milk-chan! She's the best magical girl there ever is."

Issei was at a loss for words, the full absurdity of the situation too much for his fragile heart. The boy did nothing but sag his shoulders in abject disappointment as his leaden feet took him through the open door and into a nightmare he would never be able to scrub from his soul.

* * *

It was past midnight when he finally returned to his spartan bedroom from spending time with Sona. Removing his uniform and changing into a simple pair of dark orange basketball shorts the boy developed a scowl. The cause being the words of his smartass client kept repeating themselves as he thought back onto his earlier meeting Sona and his hijacked lunch with Aika. An annoyed grunt left his mouth as he climbed into his bed and turned over onto his side and closed his eyes. Sleep was needed as he knew it was the most effective way to silence the troublesome thoughts he had gained.

Alas, for the eternally angry Rook a full night's rest was not to be. No more than an hour and a half after he had turned in for the night did he wake as his dreams had for some reason shifted from squeezing the skull of a certain brunette miscreant while his big sister cheered him on for saving her purity to himself holding a massive daifaku mochi. Being a lucid dreamer to some extent Huey was quickly able to recognize that a change in his dream could be attributed to some factor outside of his sleep.

Upon waking he would find that his suspicions were proven true.

Rias was stark naked and slumbering happily while tucked up against his right side with her arms wrapped tightly around his body. He saw that his right arm was flexed and being used as a pillow by his guest, and his traitorous left hand was in the process of groping one of Rias' breasts roughly. Scandalized, Huey retracted his hand yet unable to shake the sensation of the soft warmth he had been so callously gripping in his sleep. He had self-control, he prided himself on it. Yet he found himself at an impasse due to Aika's teasing, Sona's defenselessness around him, and the words of the scruffy old bastard he fished with.

To touch of his own free volition or to remain a gentleman? That was the question which echoed loudly in Huey's head. As he was lost in his thoughts, the Rook was unable to recognize that the girl beside him had been staring at him with amused expression while he continued to wrestle with his wants and good sense.

"I don't mind at all if you want to touch my chest or anywhere else for that matter, Huey." Rias called out gently.

Rocked away from his thoughts Huey sat his hand down at his side. "Rias...I'm sorry I was just asleep and I didn't know,"

"It's fine. So how was your visit with Sona?"

"Oh it wen...you knew?"

"I know your habits well enough by now. Lying is useless against me." She reached out and pinched Huey's cheek.

"I'm not that predictable." He pulled away only to be pinched again.

"Or so you'd like to think. "

"I do," Rias pinched him for a third time. "Will you stop pinching me?"

"Will you tell me the truth the next time?"

"Can I go with half-truths?"

"No."

Huey frowned as his cheeks were once again snagged between Rias' index and thumb. "Stop."

"It's your punishment, take it like a man."

But take it he didn't. Huey grabbed at the hand that continued to pinch his cheeks and pinned it against the bed. Not liking the suddenness of the boy's retaliation, Rias tried to squirm away only to frown at how firm her friend's grip was. But she wasn't discouraged, instead she decided strike back with her hand that remained unbound. With the swiftness of a snake she once more tried to pinch the baby-fat laden cheeks only to fail miserably as Huey's other hand quickly snatched her forearm.

Needing more leverage, Huey maneuvered the older girl onto her back before he mounted her stomach and reasserted his control over her by pinning her arms above her head. But he soon found out how that a new battle, one with his will as the fighter, was about to take place after he took careful stock of the position he was truly in.

That of a teenage boy on top of his naked crush.

Huey fought the inclination to blush as his eyes trailed down to glance at Rias's breasts that had a highly apparent flush of pink which further darkened her skin and stretched from her chest all the way to her face. The boy's steadfastness took another blow as he responded in a most embarrassing way due to the girl's squirming which added enough movement to cause her breasts to shake hypnotically and awe Huey into bewilderment. Grunts of effort coupled with a rather adorable pout added another nail in the coffin that his self-control had been placed in.

But before he could even go down a road whose end held nothing but torment, mostly in the form of a gray-haired maid, Huey bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. The sudden pain was enough to disperse most of his lewd thoughts. Not wanting to slip back onto the slippery slope and landing right into the gutter the younger devil grunted lowly as they leaned in with a dismissive stare.

"Are we done now?" He asked with a huff.

"I keep forgetting you're stronger." Rias' whined and ended up sounding equal parts cute and sensual.

"Yeah...well,"

"Aww, is Huey getting flustered?"

"Shut up." He muttered tiredly as he rolled over onto his back and was embraced by Rias promptly as he was settled. "Not leaving?"

"Sona got a visit from you so I get to sleep with you."

"But you've been doing that nearly every night since we reunited six years ago."

"As is my right as your King and first friend. You also have five years to make up for. Now hold me." Rias snuggled up closer.

"Alright, alright already." Resigned was his tone but his true intent was anything but as he turned over to face the girl and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Tighter." She ordered.

A bemused sigh left the younger devil's mouth as he did as instructed. "Better?"

"Better. Sweet dreams, Huey." Rias beamed as she nuzzled her cheek against her Rook's.

"And the same to you, Ria."

"Hehe, now you're sounding cute like you used to."

"Yeah, yeah." A roll of his eyes elicited a tiny giggle from the crimson-haired beauty before she kissed his cheek, cuddled further against him and drifted off to sleep.

Huey took a few deep breaths and exhaled slowly to calm his body and his mind before he too could get back to a well deserved rest while being embraced. Unfortunately for him the combination of a gorgeous naked girl in his arms, his own thoughts, and the knowledge he had her panting and writhing under him only scant minutes before meant that in actuality he failed miserably in his attempts to go to sleep.

"Damn. At least there's coffee." Huey dismally muttered as he clenched his legs together and began a agonizing wait for dawn to break.

* * *

Haggard was an adapt term to describe the Pawn upon his entrance into school that morning. The green devil had been kept trapped by the brutish Mil-tan for the majority of the night doing nothing but talking and watching Magical Milk-chan. Issei swore if he saw another magical girl outfit, be it on a man, woman, or Mil-tan he was going to cry bloody tears of anguish as he destroyed the clothes he once used to have a staunch fetish for.

Students and teachers alike moved out of the tired boy's way as he trudged his way aimlessly through the school to get to his class before homeroom started. It wasn't until he entered the school building did he see the source for the troubles he had to so unjustly endure. Huey was walking ahead him with heavy eyes and chugging away at a large thermos. A burning rage ignited within the second year student as he saw his junior and for once his mind was not focused on breasts, naked girls, or the horror he experienced but revenge. Pure, divine retribution.

His tiredness all but forgotten, Issei ran down the hallway and extended his arm in preparation to clothesline the boy as he drew closer. Sadly for Issei he forgot that the one he wanted to hurt was also known for their prowess in the martial arts. Huey, having somehow sensed the ill intent of his senior, quickly tossed the cap to his thermos at Issei's face, smacking the boy solidly in the nose and causing him to stutter in his steps before he rushed forward and knocked his attacker onto his back with a flying knee to the chest. Upon seeing such a feat of martial technique many whom were witness to the renowned perverts defeat at the hands of the school's male mascot began to applaud.

"Any reason why you tried to attack me just now?" Huey questioned with a bored tone.

"You know damn well why you jerk! How dare you set me up like that?!" Issei pointed accusingly at Huey as he sat up from his position on the floor.

"Whatever could you mean?"

For Issei it was pretty obvious that the younger boy was greatly amused at the torture he knew he was subjected to. "Bullshit! I demand compensation for the horror I experienced!"

"No can do, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to my class. We can continue this conversation later in the clubroom, Hyoudou. Certain issues regarding our activities aren't supposed to be discussed in the open." Even if he was tired the smug superiority in his eyes only served to further stoke the Issei's indignant attitude towards him.

"You bastard!" Snarled Issei as the younger boy just waved his hand in a dismissive manner in response to his insult.

It was then that Issei decided full heartedly that he would get his revenge on Huey. Even if it took the rest of his life he would get back at the Rook. But before that he would at least need to learn how to not get knocked on his ass by a boy that only came up to the top of his stomach.

 **[Riley's Job – Around the Time Huey is Playing Melon Grab in His Sleep: 1/2]**

Much like with all of his entrances for his jobs as a devil of Gremory House, Riley appeared with a great amount of flair. Having been trained in the magical arts by Samuel Liddel MacGregor Matthews – the sole bishop of Sirzechs Lucifer, the young devil had always preceded his arrival through the clans teleportation circles by filling the room with a chilly mist and ice crystals before he showed up. A fact his teacher would bark out a snarky comment on how his lessons were going into something as useless as "stunting". Normally he would've been done for the night but after being asked by Akeno to take care of a job that she wasn't feeling up to completing. It wasn't as though he could be outright rude like he was when he was in the clubroom with Rias.

His somewhat-girlfriend needed help. There was also prospect of gaining a new contract pushed him closer and closer to being promoted and finally being able to snag the erotic Yamato Nadeshiko for his own peerage. In addition, Riley was filled with the dream of lording over his older brother that he managed to become a King the correct way instead of cheating the system.

His place of arrival this time was something he wasn't expecting. A dark and rather sparsely decorated bedroom. The boy moved a dark sheet from over a lone window to see that he was also nowhere near Kuoh. The biggest indication being that it was daylight while it should've been a short bit past midnight on his end, it appeared it was late in the morning and also that the skyline was way too familiar for his tastes.

"Woodcrest? Why the hell am I out here?" The boy questioned loudly as he recognized the rundown buildings as being part of the lower-income section of the city he used to live in.

He knew at that point that something a little bit crazy was about to happen to him. He knew from his lessons that there was typically a set range for their houses teleportation sigils on the flyers they handed out but to be dragged hundreds of thousands of miles to his old hometown cued him in on the person that had managed to summon him happened to either have a lot of power or a massive amount of greed within their hearts.

"Why hello there. I know you're wondering why I summoned you Lil' Devil. Well I'll tell ya. See, I used to be in jail but I got outs recently." A nasily voice echoed through the room.

"Oh you've gotta be fuckin' kidding me." Riley knew that voice. There was no way he could actively forget it after its owner being one of the highlights of one of his memories from when he lived in Woodcrest.

"And in jail I learned the most important thing you can have is booty," A lamp flickered to life casting a dull, yellow light across the room. Sitting on the edge of a substandard mattress atop a box spring was a lean, bald-headed man clad in a pair of gray sweatpants and a white muscle shirt. His face weathered with stress which made him appear older than he was and his lips were thick and nearly pursed as the licked them as he turned his beady eyes towards the adolescent devil. "Man's butt. And since I've been outta prison I've been wanting it. So Lil' Devil, think you can help me out with this?"

A.N. - I was planning on this being a double post update for the last month but with my computer deciding it wanted to die along with my external hard drive things went south for a bit. Luckily, being the paranoid writer I am with the overbearing fear of mass wipes, put everything onto a collection of memory sticks. Which I couldn't find till last week. Granted everything wasn't to where I had it and thus I needed to work at it. Heavily. Now to address comments and concerns!

I know Huey and Riley aren't acting like canon because I wrote them in such a way that they wouldn't be the exact same as in the regular series due to the differences in their upbringing and such in this story which will be revealed mostly through flashback chapters. One which shall be tossed up soon after this chapter now that I've beefed it up past the few sparse paragraphs the memory stick file had. Somebody asked about Huey's other harem members. Well I introduced one this chapter, Kiriyu Aika. There was a need for a tease and she fit the bill. Well there was also Kuroka but I like her interactions with Issei a lot more. The last few for Huey's won't be seen for a while. Riley? Yeah he's getting one as well. No Boondocks girls.

That means no Jazmine. Not to say I don't have plans for her, I actually do have them. Hilarious plans.

Also if you were thinking along the lines of Musashi being Miyamoto Musashi then you'd be absolutely correct! Or not! I could be trolling on that front. Our favorite, snarky Rook has also been doing jobs for Blazing Shining Darkness Aura – Azazel for a while in this story. The reason for this will be revealed soon as well as the man's attention being drawn towards Issei as well. And yes, that is The Booty Warrior from the jail episode from Season 3 of The Boondocks making an appearance.

On that note – follow, fav, and drop your thoughts into a review or hit me up with a PM. Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna act like a particular author on the site and bitch out folks in the review section who have dissenting opinions, especially those that have sound logic backing them up. I'll just take 'em in stride and if they have full merit I'll work on what's lacking.


	4. Nipple Lasers, Lucky Shots, ETC

High School RxD

Chapter 4: Nipple Lasers, Lucky Shots, Underworld Life, and Sword Idiots

By: Super Oahu

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to High School DxD and The Boondocks.

It was late in the evening as the entirety of the Occult Research Club found themselves standing before a dilapidated factory on the outskirts of town. The run down building had sent a cold chill of unease to run along Issei's spine while he stood amongst his fellow club members. He looked at everyone else to find that they didn't seem all too affected by their surroundings and instead looked calm and collected in the cases of the girls and Kiba, bored like Riley was, or simmering with a subtle bloodlust in the case of Huey.

"Why are we here again?" Issei asked aloud.

"You've already experienced the part of our jobs where we try to complete the desires of those we've created a contract with or are trying to already. This is our other job, to eliminate stray devils." Rias spoke up in a even tone as everyone walked towards the building.

"Stray devils? Wait you guys even have those things here?"

"Ah, so I see you know a bit about them already?"

"Asia-san told me about them yesterday when we had lunch together."

"They're pretty much a threat that we need to remove before anymore casualties begin to show."

"More?"

"Correct, this particular stray devil has already been suspected in at least seven deaths in the city within the past month."

Moving to the front, the shortest boy in their party pushed the door open and strode forward a few feet where he waited for everyone else to join him. Upon entry into the rundown building Issei was able to see through his devil enhanced eyesight that it was very moldy and what machinery that remained was dented and covered with patches of rust. But apart from the décor there was one thing which caught the attention of everyone else and himself; and that was the lingering scent of decaying flesh, and still drying blood that clung to their sinuses more than the black and white growth on the machinery and floor. Having lost himself in the overpowering odor the lone Pawn began to gag slightly before his ears picked up the sound of something moving around them all.

"I smell something bad. Yet I also smell something good. I wonder if it's sweet or bitter." Came a melodious voice from the darker corners of the room.

A naked, voluptuous woman with short white hair peeked from behind one of the unused machines which littered the interior. Her blood red fingernails clacked against the rusted metal as a toothy, predatory smile formed on her face.

"Tits! Praise be to boobs!" Issei cheered upon seeing the swinging, bare breasts he had only seen in his dreams.

"We're going into a fight to the death and you're seriously complementing our target's breasts?" Huey's hard edge dulled by a tiredness born from being faced with blatant, unrepentant stupidity.

"Look at them, they're amazing!" Alas for Issei his joy was cut short as the rest of the stray's body became visible. From the waist down her body was beastly in make, looking more like a black mastiff whose tail was replaced with one belonging to great serpent. Taking in the full view of her it was apparent that she was more along a chimera-like centaur than a standard devil, and for Issei a horrid discovery that made him want to crawl into a corner and weep or just outright leave. "I take back everything I said."

"Viser, you're wanted with the crime of desertion of your master and the murder and devouring of seven humans from Kuoh town. As such your crimes carry one single punishment and that is your death." Rias interjected with a small sigh over the antics of her newest member. "Now comes your lesson as to the roles of everyone as members of a peerage, Issei. First I'll tell you about your role as the Pawn. Even though you might think it's a lowly position it is actually very versatile and can change the flow of a battle when used correctly. You have the special ability to Promote in a area I deem to be enemy territory, with this you can gain the aspects of the Knight, Rook, Bishop, and Queen."

The newcomer of Rias' peerage watched as Kiba ran forward ahead of the self-imposed vanguard of the boy Rook to take on their quarry. In response to their charging opponent, Vizer thrust her chest which had a small pair of magic circles form over her nipples much to the confusion of the rookie devil. Before he was even able to voice his question the stray's amazingly perfect nipples launched a stream of energy blasts which homed in on the blonde Knight. The attack had appeared to corner Kiba at all angles when much to Issei's shock the boy completely vanished and reappeared right before Viser all the while he brushing his perfect locks back.

Once more Kiba avoided the other's attack while at the same time a pair of longswords appeared in his hands. His grip tightened the boy blurred forward and reappeared all around the devil attacking at one exposed section of their body after the other when he finally returned back to Rias' side.

"Kiba's role as my Knight is to engage our enemies with hit and run tactics using high-speed movement. Combined with his Sacred Gear it makes him quite formidable."

The stray started to advance with heavy, plodding steps when she saw a large magic circle appear before her. Rightfully wary she twisted her body out of the way to avoid a hail of sharpened blades of ice, yet unfortunately her right arm managed to get tagged by the attack. For Viser the pain was annoying but to still be hit with such an attack was still frustrating. Her eyes focused directly on Riley, the tall boy looking completely nonchalant as he held his hand out with a magic circle hovering before it.

"I'm going to make you pay for that." Viser snarled.

"Bitch I'm just getting started." Riley intoned mockingly as he snapped his fingers causing the shards that were already embedded within the stray's arm to grow rapidly; mangling and freezing the limb just a bit past her elbow.

Viser bellowed loudly as she reached out with her still functioning left arm to rip up a decrepit welding machine and hurled it at the group of young devils.

"Riley's magic as a Bishop is greatly enhanced which allows him to use powerful spells to attack or," Rias smiled as a the moisture in the air began to chill rapidly as a lattices of rime quickly began to overlap on top of a previous layer to form a thick wall between them and the rusted machine that threatened to smash them. "Support."

The ice wall crumbled apart to a fine slush as Riley dismissed his defensive formation to herald Koneko and Huey charging forward into the fray. Viser tried to attack Huey with a swipe of her tail only to miss as their intended target flipped backwards over the strike, and allowed the attack to continue on to Koneko's unguarded side. Issei was about to call out a warning for his junior but found his shout turning into a strangled squawk of surprise. The cause being Koneko in one smooth motion turning around to grasp Viser's tail, heft them above her head, and slam them roughly into the ground several times with each impact adding to the growth of a web of cracks on the poorly maintained floor

"Eh? How can she do that with such a tiny body?" Issei asked with a shaky voice as turned to look at Rias while pointing at the white-haired girl that continued to slam their opponent around like a oversized sack of sickly puppies.

"Huey and Koneko are physically powerful as they are Rooks. In addition to having immense strength their defense and endurance is greatly enhanced as well."

"Let go of me! LET GO!" Viser roared as she tried to pull her way out of Koneko's grasp.

"Huey-kun stop slacking off." The cat-like girl huffed as she swung the beast around and hurled it into the air as if she was performing a monstrous version of the hammer throw.

"You need to start being faster on the set-up, Koneko." Retorted Huey as his grip on his sheath tightened. Koneko stuck her tongue out at the boy who only smirked in return before he leapt into the air and past the stray devil that had at that point began to fall back to the ground. As he reached the apex of his jump he flipped his body over till he was directly facing the ground. "Ciceáil an spéir!"

An ethereal white mist surrounded Huey's feet and for a brief moment the newly reincarnated devil thought he could see the a platform of sorts form where the younger boy's feet were positioned. Having heard the language which he was more than surprised to find he could understand, Issei cocked his head to the side and scratched his head in confusion as he looked towards the others and back towards the first-year student floating above them.

"Uh, why in the world is Huey-san talking about kicking the air?"

"You'll see." Answered Riley.

Viser was only feet from the ground the moment Huey pushed off the air and rocketed down, and swung at their exposed back with his still sheathed weapon. The strike dug deep into the monster's flesh, bruising and tearing muscle as well as pulverizing any bone which was unfortunate enough to be in the way. The stray devil belted out a painful cry which was cut drastically short as the Rook continued his assault by using their enhanced strength to swat them into ground at a high velocity. Issei and Asia flinched as the short distance plus the sudden acceleration of their body had mangled the stray's beastly limbs, leaving their foe to lie prostrate on the ground roaring in agony as Huey landed atop their back oozing smug superiority.

Well he did until he and everyone else heard the discharge of a great amount of electricity. Whipping his head up it was apparent the teen had developed a palpable aura of resentment as he saw Akeno with her wings out, and hovering above them and their gravely injured opponent.

"My, my you're still quite lively after being sliced apart, maimed, tossed around, and having your body broken. We can't have that now can we? Huey-chan step back please," Bright yellow lightning began to crackle and arc around Akeno's body as she held her left hand aloft. Though the most pressing aspect however to the boy being called out to was the dark amusement which was reflected in the flying girl's eyes as much as the power dancing over her. "Or don't."

"Akeno you bi-," Huey's curse was cut off as he was pulled away by Koneko who had grabbed the back of his shirt when she ran away from the blast zone.

Issei shielded his eyes from the sudden and intense flashes of light his senior's attack created as she continued to electrocute the stray devil with her magic, Akeno all the while laughing with rapture as Viser's pitiful screams echoed out through the building. Gulping audibly the lone Pawn made a mental note to add the behavior of a sadist to the column of 'Things Not Widely Known About Himejima Akeno'.

"For Akeno and Asia their roles as Queens are to be the strongest piece amongst the peerage by combining all the aspects of the Rook, Knight, and Bishop in addition to overwhelming power and magical ability." Rias spoke up over the cries of Viser and the joyful and slightly erotic laughter of Akeno.

"Is Asia-san going to show off like everyone else already?" Issei asked as he looked towards his classmate.

"No, she's our support in the event we find a particularly troublesome enemy."

"Dammit Akeno that nearly got me!" Huey indignantly roared as he shook his sword at the girl whose face was glowing with joy.

"I did say for you to move though, Huey-chan." The girl said with a mock pout while she landed next to Riley and leaned against him.

"And then blast the area with your damn lightning magic a split second after the friendly warning?"

"The stray could've healed from the damage you all inflicted upon them."

"We can continue this later, Rias-buchou I believe that the finishing blow is yours." Kiba gently pulled Huey away from Akeno as he looked close to drawing his sword.

"I know. And for your final lesson of this battle is that of the King whose role is to lead their peerage and to claim victory." Rias held her right hand in front of her as a blast of black energy erupted from a magic circle and engulfed the crippled Viser leaving nothing behind. "Good work everyone."

"Man everyone's pretty amazing, scary, but still amazing." An awed Issei muttered.

"I'm sure you have something special that only you can do Issei-san." Asia said with a gentle smile which slightly perked up the Pawn's spirits.

"Maybe if you count peeping on girls while they're changing and ending up getting beaten for it a skill." Muttered the protective sibling as he slapped Issei across the head as he passed by.

"Huey-chan." Asia sent a displeased pout towards her brother who just shrugged.

"What? I didn't knock him out."

"The hell was that for?" Groaned Issei, the boy knowing he didn't do anything remotely perverted towards Asia that would warrant such undue physical assault.

"To get your attention to come along Hyoudou. You still have training you need to do." Huey simply said as he began to walk away.

"Eh but...the stray devil,"

"Something of that level isn't even enough to tire me out and you also didn't do a lick of fighting. Now come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner you can go back to your sad existence of masturbating to porn in your room."

Issei turned around to see that only Riley was looking at him with a small hint of pity. He knew then that whatever it was that the younger boy had in store for him was going to be at least ten times worse than what he had to do when it came to conditioning.

"Hmm, I think I may come along and help you tend to your body afterward, Hyoudou-kun." Spoke up a enthusiastic Kiba.

"The hell was are you saying something like that with a refreshing smile on your face, Kiba?!" Issei roared.

"If Huey thinks it's for the best then I have no problem with it. Just don't overwork yourselves since we still have school tomorrow." Rias nodded her head in agreement with whatever it was that Huey had planned for them.

"I won't." Foreboding was the tone which sent chills up Issei's spine.

"Hold up! Why are you only mentioning yourself in that statement? You have something planned don't you? You're going to make me cry and sweat blood aren't you?!" Shouted the Pawn as he tried to place distance between himself and the frightening first year.

"No, nothing like that. Maybe puke your brains out."

"That isn't any better!"

"Aren't you lucky Issei-san, you're going to have a easy workout." Asia clapped her hands together and gave Issei a bright smile coupled with a tiny head tilt which in other circumstances would've been enough to make him melt into a puddle of goo.

"I don't see how anything your little brother could come with would be seen as being easy, Asia-san."

* * *

Her day started out much like any other for the past year and a half for a sixteen-year-old Jazmine Dubois. Wake up, brush teeth, comb and style hair, and dress in her maid uniform to perform her morning duties until it was time for her lessons to begin. Looking over herself in the mirror one more time, the tall and curvy girl looked slight off put with how the outfit seemed designed to hug every single one of her prominent curves before she gave her reflection a bright smile, and made her way towards her door only for it to swing open as a red blur came charging into her bedroom and buried itself directly into her stomach.

Jazmine's lips tugged upwards ever so slightly as she looked down to see the face of a cute little boy with short red hair, and bright blue-green eyes. The youth was wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a tartan brown vest over it, a pair of dark brown shorts, and a pair of dark brown penny loafers. Gently she stroked the top of the boy's head which in turn made him smile all the wider and bury his face into her stomach again.

"Good morning, Jazmine." The child said after he finished nuzzling her stomach with gusto.

"And a good morning to you as well, Master Millicas." She greeted in turn as she kneeled down to look the boy in the eyes.

"Are you going to go and do your duties now?"

"That I am, at least until I'm called out to do my lessons."

"Then that means you'll get to be with me again then?"

"I guess so but maybe I'll have something else to do than be with you learning history."

"I see."

"Don't worry. If anything I'll come and see you if I should manage to have a break."

"You promise, Jazmine?" Millicas' voice perked up with the hope of being able to spend time with the older girl.

"I promise," She giggled and planted a small, chaste kiss to the boy's cheek. "Now let's go and get you something to eat."

"I'll have somebody else escort the young master to breakfast. You have other duties that take priority, Jazmine." Came a woman's leveled and cool voice from the direction of her door.

It should have been impossible, but the woman whom just called out to them both managed to make Jazmine sweat profusely and have the blood drain from her face in the span of a millisecond.

"Grayfia, good morning." Milicas said while turning around with his bright grin still slapped upon his face.

"Good morning, Master Milicas. Jazmine."

"Ms. G-G-G-Grayfia, good m-morning." The girl stuttered as she stood up straight and moved a fair distance away from the young boy.

Before them was a woman, dressed in the same maid outfit as Jazmine with added similarity with how it adhered to her body as well, whom took the description of a mature beauty and completely ran to the end zone with it. The woman had long gray hair which was placed into a pair of small braids which framed her face. Steely gray eyes shifted from the small boy and the rather frightened teenager.

"Hmm. Master Milicas could you please go ahead so I can have a few moments to privately speak with Jazmine?"

"Yes. I'll see you later, Jazmine." Millicas quickly rushed back to Jazmine and hugged her tightly once more and completely unaware of the rising amount of malice Grayfia was directing at Jazmine.

"H-heheh...yeah." She said while shakily returning the hug from the boy.

After the child had left them alone the girl's posture remained rigid as the stern faced maid gaze intensified tenfold. Jazmine gulped hard when Grayfia strode towards her, and once she was within striking distance placed her hand gently atop the girl's shoulders with the added benefit of slowly increasing pressure. The typically cheerful mulatto let out a high pitched squeal of terror and just allowed her legs to turn to jelly.

"Jazmine, I do understand your fondness for the young master and his towards you, which is endearing. But please show some restraint." Grayfia said cooly.

"Y-yes ma'am." Wailed the taller girl as she tried to reign in her rampant fear of the gray-haired woman before her.

"Good, now come along. We're going to have to have you complete your lessons instead of working around the manor today."

"Is it the alphabet again?"

"No, no. We're going to be doing combat training. You do need a high degree of aptitude in all fields if you are to serve Master Millicas when the time comes."

"Are there going to be pads involved?"

"What a lovely thought," Grayfia's smile sent chills down the girl's spine. "But no. To overcome pain you must experience it first hand. Don't worry for the healers will be on standby."

"That sounds...wonderful. Can I,"

"You can not use Titania's Grace. A proper foundation will allow for you to become more valuable when you take your future role. Thus you can not always rely on your Sacred Gear. Do you understand, Jazmine?"

"Yes." Came the girl's reserved and downtrodden answer. Her soul having gained the sensation of being shackled to blocks of lead.

Just a normal day in her life as a maid-in-training for the Gremory family the girl whined internally.

* * *

Dohnaseek strode through the hallways of the an abandoned church which served as the headquarters for his group. For the past few weeks he and the group he had joined for the plan to kill Hyoudou Issei failed, the man had turned to trying to stem his excitement. A sense of exhilaration that only grew as his mind always went back to the devil that had caused their operation to fall through, The Champion of Lugh. It had been over three years since the first time he fought with the stern faced Rook of the Gremory Clan's heiress, and for the battle maniac it was one of the greatest fights he had ever had since the end of the Great War.

To cross blades again with the boy that had scarred him so deeply was an amazing and welcomed coincidence. Huey Freeman, the name itself brought a savage, happy smile to his face as he touched his lost eye which sported as a badge of honor to his enemies and peers. While it was possible to give himself a new working one with magic or through the efforts of the technology the scientists of his faction created he instead opted instead to carry the marred eye. A reminder of the young devil that had given him such an enjoyable battle while most of his peers were wiling away their time on stereotypical endeavors of their age group.

Yet his happiness did not go unnoticed as when he walked into a empty meeting room which was occupied by a heavily bandaged Raynare.

"What are you so happy about?" Raynare snapped seeing the somewhat peppy mood the battle hungry fallen angel had about him.

"Nothing. I see that your wounds have healed decently enough. Let this be a lesson for you to never underestimate that devil who bested you in the park." Lectured Dohnaseek.

"Tch, I could've won."

"No, you would've died had I not distracted him while the others pulled you to safety."

"And you're one to talk about underestimating somebody, Cyclops."

"A mistake I made and learned from. Something you need to do yourself, Raynare."

"Ugh. Listen I received new instructions. I was going to tell Kalawarna and Mittelt but seeing as how those two are doing whatever the hell they felt was more important I'll go ahead and tell you first."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"We're to assist a splinter group from the Celtic Faction arriving here for a single purpose. To obtain the sword of Fergus mac Róich."

"Caladbolg? That...sounds great." He said with a savage smile.

"Why are you so happy?"

"It's another chance to fight a strong opponent."

"You are seriously twisted in the head."

"Perhaps."

The woman snorted as she watched her companion turn around and leave the room. A deep frown settled on her face as she recalled the face of the one whom was to be the target for the joint operation she and her group were going to join in on instead of the eradication of humans with problematic Sacred Gears. Raynare's scowl deepened and clenched her fists tightly enough to draw blood, her mind set on making the devil that so grievously injured her to suffer before she sliced his body apart with those swords he favored.

* * *

Several days after the stray devil affair and after the end of a regular school day Issei and Huey, the Pawn dressed in his gym uniform and the Rook in his gi, were at the training room set aside in the Old School Building engaging in full contact sparring. Or to be more accurate, Huey was engaging in the act of pummeling the rookie, and the pervert kept trying his best to score a clean hit against the younger fighter. Despite showing a bit of improvement over his initial sloppy form, the progress Issei made was for a lack of a better term abysmal in the eyes of Huey. His aura leaked out around him and was imbued with the frustration and disappointment he felt towards the Pawn's lack of evident, quantifiable growth.

But an underlying feeling seeped through unbeknownst to Huey but not Issei. An unconscious jolt of fear coursed through his body, a terror that seemed to resonate strongly with his Sacred Gear which quickly manifested over his hand on reflex.

"You better focus because now I'm going to be aiming to completely break you apart." Huey said with a dark edge to his voice.

"Then what the hell were you doing before?!" A panicked Issei shouted accusingly as he clenched his armored fist and Twice Critical's effect was activated on his will.

 _ **BOOST**_

"Testing you."

"Bullshit you damn sadist!"

 _ **BOOST**_

There it went, two boosts Huey noticed with mild disdain. Rias had faith in Issei after seeing that he needed to take in every single Pawn she had, but, after viewing his progress and the woefully disappointing and absurdly common Sacred Gear the Rook couldn't help but wonder if it was a rare glitch within the Evil Piece system. Suddenly Huey found his train of thought halted as a deep red glow coated Twice Critical. The light steadily died down to reveal a more ornate crimson gauntlet that completely covered up the Pawn's lower arm; the gauntlet now crafted with overlapping metal plates which spread out from and around the bright green gem that rested on the top of the Pawn's hand, the fingertips were covered in pointed crimson talons, and two bright yellow spikes protruding on opposite sides of the plate which extended past Issei's elbow.

 _ **BOOST**_

Huey's eyes widened as he heard the same deep voice fill the room, along with a bright green glow being emanated from the gem embedded within the gauntlet. Hurriedly the younger boy leaned back back as Issei's fist sliced the air when he came in for an uppercut.

 _ **BOOST**_

Blocking with his sheath proved to be highly ineffective as the Pawn's right straight held enough force behind the blow to shatter it to bits. Reeling back, Huey dug his feet into the mat in order to steady himself, the Pawn taking the opportunity to charge forward with his armored fist cocked back.

 _ **EXPLOSION**_

Huey was stunned into inaction as a furious red aura surrounded Issei seconds before the older boy hit him in the face with a solid haymaker. One which had enough force to lift him off his feet and send him rocketing across the dojo.

* * *

While the rather surprising events were in the process of transpiring within the training room, Kiba and Koneko were making their way to the training area to see how Issei was doing with his training with Huey. Rias had given the surly Rook full control over dictating training regimens for the club whenever he decided their skills were in needing of polishing. Though such sessions had started to increase in frequency in accordance to how close they were to their King's eighteenth birthday. Which meant, Kiba realized with a bit of dry humor, that his rival and friend would be subjecting their newest comrade to the most Spartan training he could devise in order to have him be somewhat competent when it came to fighting.

 _ **EXPLOSION**_

"What was that just now?" Koneko questioned as she and Kiba heard a the deeply muffled voice echoing from beyond the door before them.

"I don't know but," Kiba started until he heard something impact the door. His reflexes being faster, Kiba grabbed a hold of Koneko and pulled her up against the wall as a fast moving object flew through a wrecked door, rocketed down the hallway and slammed into the wall, and created a deep indentation along it.

"...damn that hurts..." Groaned Huey as he shakily rose to his feet all the while rubbing his face where a huge bruise had started to form.

"HAH! THAT'S FOR SENDING ME TO MIL-TAN!" Shouted a joyful Issei as he pumped his right fist into the air.

 _ **RESET**_

Alas for Issei his gloating came to an end as he fell over onto his face, all the power he felt coursing through his body being replaced by a heavy wave of lethargy.

* * *

Once he was able to stand without the threat of his consciousness blacking out on him or his legs failing to uphold his weight the group made their way from the now damaged training area back to the club room to report on what had transpired. Entering the room the othher members were more than a bit surprised by a exhausted yet gleeful Issei waving his more ornate gauntlet in the air. Their eyes were then trained on the swollen face of Huey whom was being assisted into the room by Koneko. But for a certain pair their shock gave way to amusement born through what they saw as karma coming to bite a tormentor in the ass.

"Huey-chan, how many fingers am I holding up?" Akeno held up her hand and alternated between holding up a random number every few seconds.

"Shut up." Huey barked as his fellow Rook sat him down on a sofa, and Asia hurried over to his side to tend to his injury.

"So mean your brother is Riley-chan."

"Don't worry. That nigga just mad somebody other than Sai fucked him up." Riley chuckled.

"Sure, sure. Get your laughs in while you can." Huey groaned.

"Now, now you've had your fun. It isn't nice to tease people when they're hurt." Asia admonished while she finished reducing the bruise and repairing any underlying damage.

"But Huey-chan does it all the time." Chimed in Akeno.

"Those are enemies, not friends."

"I'm family and he smiles whenever he kicks me out of his way." Riley snorted.

"I don't smile." Huey sighed as he leaned back only to find his shoulder becoming occupied by Koneko's head..

"Inside you do."

"Maybe."

As the back and forth banter continued between the brothers, Rias had walked over to Issei and began to inspect the now transformed Twice Critical. Once she ran her hands along the the plated metal she could only laugh as though she had just won a high grade payout.

"So it wasn't Twice Critical you have but Boosted Gear instead." Rias nodded and removed her hands from her Pawn's arm.

"Boosted Gear? Is that rare?"

"It's one of thirteen Sacred Gears that are part of a class known as Longinus. There have been stories saying that the power of one will allow its wielder to kill a god. What I know of yours is that it will allow you to double your power every ten seconds until you reach your own limit."

"I really have something so powerful?" Issei stared at his gauntlet in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Rias, I ask once again, how the hell do you manage to have such absurd luck grabbing people for this peerage?" Huey asked as his mind refused to process that their weakest member turned out to be bonafide wildcard.

"It's a gift." Rias said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'm up to date on most of the younger group of high class devils and nobody has a team more stacked than your own except your cousin."

"Rias the Ruin Princess, Yuuto-kun who has Sword Birth, Riley-chan and myself who are quite talented with our magic, Koneko-chan who is really strong despite her size, Gasper-chan who has Forbidden Balor View, Huey-chan the champion of a Celtic god that uses cursed weapons from Japan and Ireland, and now Issei-kun whom happens to have Boosted Gear. Oh we can't forget Huey's Queen, Asia-chan the former holy maiden with Twilight Healing. My, we really are the eclectic bunch."

"Cursed? Gaspar?" Issei asked as he looked around.

"Exactly what it says on the tin and Gaspar is Rias' other Bishop. They're currently out of town with another devil." Answered Huey.

"Why are they gone? Did you send them out on a mission?"

"No, Gaspar went off for training and we weren't letting them go off without a chaperone."

"You go places without anyone."

"Because it's guaranteed that whomever goes after me is going to die, end up horribly maimed and traumatized, or at the very least be incapacitated for further interrogation."

"I hope you know that lines like that are why I truly believe you have nothing but evil thoughts in your head." Issei stared pointedly at his peer.

"As long as the end result keeps us all alive I'll keep thinking them."

* * *

A ragged, scorch mark covered Jazmine collapsed onto the smoldering grassy knoll. For the entire day she had done nothing but simple drills with various weapons and unarmed fighting styles until her real training began after a rather minuscule meal of a ration of bread, a piece of cheese, a orange, and a flagon of water. Once the tanned devil finished her lunch she was thrown into a unending match against an opponent whom was the main cause for her being surrounded by a blackened landscape on the estate of the Gremory Family. The mock fight had made her miss the days where her only aim was to sell enough lemonade to get herself a pony.

Opening her eyes she saw a huge, muscular man standing over her with spiky orange hair and deep brown eyes. He was dressed in a black tank top, a pair of dark brown pants, and a pair of heavy-looking boots that were caked with mud. While imposing he had a jolly grin on his face which happened to lessen some of her doubts as he held his hand out for her to take. Placing her hand into the much larger mitt, Jazmine was pulled up to her feet and revived a quick dusting of her person by the happy giant of a man. Her trainer when it came to physical combat and one of the people she came to rely upon ever since she was turned into a devil, Surtr the Second.

"Your footwork is improvin' lass. And I actually felt a few those hits you got in one me." Surtr's eyes shone with pride.

"Thank you, Mr. Surtr but I should be better by now." Jazmine coughed and spat out a red-tinted glob of saliva.

"You're too hard on yourself Jazzy, though I can see exactly why you'd be." The man pointed towards Grayfia whom was standing off to the side and looked as though she was evaluating the girl's performance.

"That was satisfactory for your training for today. Run four miles and you can return to the estate to bathe, eat, and study until it is time for bed."

"Bu...yes ma'am." The girl halted in her plea for clemency and jogged off with her body language divulging nothing but aches and a heavy sense of defeat.

"I can understand your reasonin' but aren't you being a tad bit too harsh on her?" The giant as he sympathized with Jazmine's plight.

"Master Millicas wishes for her to become his first piece and I can't let someone whose unworthy of the young master to be by his side."

"That's awfully petty," Surtr started to counter until a sharp glare from the shorter woman silenced any and all arguments he could've made. "Or not."

* * *

Raiser Phenex, heir to one of the remaining Seventy-Two Pillar Families and a man who was known for his proud attitude and somewhat arrogant demeanor. He was tall and muscular, his face roughish but having enough charm to it that many a woman were entranced by him. The man had blonde hair which went down to his neck, and dark blue eyes. Riser was clad in a white dress shirt which was unbuttoned enough to display his pectoral muscles, a pair of burgundy slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes. As he walked through his home, the devil's thoughts remained on a set date which was drawing ever closer.

One which filled him with excitement due to how it promised him a prize that many a man in the Underwold would've killed to obtain. But as he thought about the treasure he was going horde to himself, Raiser's ears heard the faint sounds of something hard being pummeled. Curious he continued to follow the sound till he came to an open courtyard that was occupied by four young women, members of his peerage.

The first his eyes fell upon was a tall and beautiful young woman with blue-green eyes striking at stone pillar with a strength that belied her thin arms and plump and soft thighs. The martial arts practitioner was dressed in a navy blue qipao with gold trim which exposed her left thigh and was opened to expose a sizable amount the cleavage her large breasts gave her. Around her waist was a large strip of white cloth that was placed into a knot on her left hip, on her wrists were a pair of black cloth bracers, and a pair of black slippers covered her feet. Unlike her standard ox horn buns, the young woman's black hair was placed into a simple ponytail.

Sitting a fair distance away were a pair of green haired twins with blue eyes. To differentiate themselves they each had their hair styled into a single ponytail on opposite sides of their head. Yet their differences ended there as both of the girls wore black spats, a white gym shirt, calf high white socks, and blue sneakers. Next to the girls was another whom shared the same shade of blonde hair and blue eyes as Raiser, only that her's was placed into pigtails which were curled to give them a drill-like look. Though not much taller than the twins she lorded over them with the pure fact that her chest was just as big as the young woman whom they continued to watch practice. She was dressed in a purple long sleeved dress with white lace trim.

They were Xuelan, Ile and Nel, and Ravel. Raiser's Rook, Pawns, and Bishop.

"Xuelan you are training harder and harder the closer we come to my fiancee's birthday." Raiser spoke up towards the girl that had been punching rock for who knew how long.

"I must do so in case that she attempts to wrest herself from the agreement between your parents through some act of cunning." Xuelan without breaking her rhythm

"And what makes you think she'll have such a daring plan ready?"

"Her Rook...that Huey Freeman! He would probably suggest that your engagement to his King be nullified through a Rating Game and thus we will have to fight him knowing he would demand nothing less than perfection from his fellows!"

"Xuelan says it like its a bad thing, Ile." The twin with the ponytail on the left side of her head spoke up.

"Of course we know she's really wanting to have that boy submit to her, Nel." Ile responded as she turned to her twin with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Probably she wants to submit to him cause he's soooooo dreamy."

"Shut up! I do not like that bitter, short, well-toned, tantalizingly dark skinned...handsome," Xuelan stopped hitting the stone pillar and trailed off with a light blush to her face. A blush which was darkened with a deep shame that did nothing but amuse everyone around her. "I was just listing his qualities!"

"Right, right. You have no form of attraction to that bitter, short, well-toned, chocolate skinned, handsome devil that you so obviously hate." the blonde haired girl chided.

"Ravel, it's unfair for all of us to gang up on Xuelan." Raiser interjected as he turned his attention to Ravel with an admonishing gaze.

"Yes, it is unfair." Xuelan's voice shook with thankfulness.

"Even if she's obviously head over heels in love with that scowling bastard of a Rook." The lone male quickly added with a massive grin.

"Not you too!?"

"I honestly don't see what she finds to be such a big deal about that boy. He's just a shrimp," Ravel continued and shook her head in exasperation. "He just stares at everyone like they're idiots and he even attacks people in his own peerage."

"Huey Freeman is not a shrimp! He's dutiful and demands that those around him act in a way that won't look bad upon their master. And those stare...when he just looks at you with those dark chocolate eyes of his you just find yourself getting lost in their warmth and," Xuelan placed her hands to her cheek and paused as she realized she had started to gush and squirm like a lovestruck schoolgirl once more much to the amusement of her fellows.

"So what was that you were about to say?"

"I...I...You guys are bullies!" Xuelan said with a tiny sniffle before she began bawling while running back into the house.

"Ah. She ran." Said Ile.

"She totally ran." Nel nodded her head in confirmation.

The heir to the Pillar Family shook his head, turned around, and went back into the house so he could find Xuelan and apologize for swiping at such low hanging fruit for their seven chuckles. Raiser allowed his mind to replay over his lovestruck Rook's words about his fiancee attempting to do something about the marriage she was completely against. Had it been any other way he wouldn't have paid any mind but when he remembered the three wild factors of Rias' peerage he thought better against it. Coming to a decision he figured he would join in with his peerage and grind their imperfections away till the shone brilliantly, if only to ensure he could properly display through might that he was the proper choice for the Gremory's heiress.

* * *

There were several things that Asia enjoyed doing outside of her duties as a devil and a student, and what stood out at the top was spending quality time with her brothers. But with an auspicious date growing ever closer and the addition of Issei to their group she hadn't seen as much of the one responsible for making her family. Yet despite that she was still able to recover what her best friend jokingly dubbed 'little brother energy' with Riley. The siblings were on the way to the store to buy ingredients for that night's dinner trading stories and acting like a less chaotic version of their normal family unit.

"But then I was like a job's a job. Took care of the basic shit and ended up with a contract." Riley said while he ended his recounting of a job he undertook the previous day.

"Good for you. Though I wish I was able to see you jumping around with bunny ears for a bunch of kids." Asia giggled at the mental image of her quasi-delinquent of a brother wearing a pair of floppy rabbit ears.

"Get yourself your own kids and maybe I'll do it for them," he paused before he turned back to Asia with his face scrunched up in worry. "You ain't having kids yet, are you?"

"No. Why would you even ask something like that, Riley-chan?"

"Because you and Sei been getting' real chummy lately, and I know that nigga likes you."

"We're just friends, Riley-chan."

"Yeah, friends."

"What about you and Akeno-senpai?"

"What about us?"

"I know you two are doing things when you think everyone is sleeping."

"Psh, that's a real good imagination you have there, Sis."

"I don't think I was imaging Akeno-senpai begging you to spank her when I outside your door."

"...you...what were doing outside my door?"

"I wanted to us to sleep together since Rias-buchou was sleeping with Huey-chan."

"Eh...er...well. This is going to cost me isn't it?"

"Not at all. Just promise me you'll be careful mister, you're too young to be daddy."

"Does everyone think me and Akeno are having sex?"

"Honestly I believe everyone is more surprised that you aren't."

"Even you?"

"No. In fact I'm happy to see that you are taking your time before you start making babies with Akeno-senpai."

"We're devils, we can't make kids that fast."

"But Musashi-san said that your mother had you and Huey-chan two year apart from each other. So wouldn't that mean you're as fertile as her?"

"I don't know. I'd like to try but a nigga can't do shit with Huey always cockblocking."

* * *

It was after dark at Kuoh Academy where Huey was sitting outside of the Old School Building with Getsuei Muramasa unsheathed and held tightly in his grip. For Huey it was a method of training with the sword to mitigate the negative effect the weapon had over his mind through its use. A curse that granted immense strength with an immense the risk of the complete loss of his sanity and transformation into a legitimate demon. Such was the burden of using a weapon crafted by the infamous Muramasa, one of the few blacksmiths humanity had that created items which transcended into the realm of the divine. Exhaling slowly he allowed the curse to enter his body while using his magical power to hold back the influence the more malign nature inherent with his sword from making him lose himself.

Ever so slowly he allowed more and more of the curse to take hold until he stopped the moment he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Pushing the influence of the curse out of his body and into the blade with a burst of his power and his willpower, Huey sheathed his sword and stood.

"You're working hard as usual." Kiba called out as he stopped behind Huey.

"Yuuto, you usually don't show up out of the blue like this." Huey said with a small nod of his head.

"Well it's been a while since we've been able to practice together much since you've been focusing on Hyoudou-kun lately."

"Sorry about that. It's just that moron is lacking in too many ways and I want him to be half-way capable before that asshole comes calling."

"Last I remember he punched you through a door."

"Lucky shot. It hasn't happened again."

"I'd imagine so, your pride would never allow being beaten again by somebody no matter what advantage they had over you. Aside from Buchou's cousin."

"Don't bring up that monster, that jerk is just a damned slap in the face of all the laws of the world I thought were supposed to be concrete."

"Look at it this way, now most people don't underestimate you as much."

"Sadly that sulfur-sucking fuckface definitely won't and I'm certain he's actually placing his group through the ringer."

"Well you did beat his Rook with one solid punch during your promotion exam, and he was witness to you holding out against Buchou's cousin in a spar. On another note your language is becoming salty like your master's the more aggravated you become. "

"Figures something would rub off after learning from him."

"If you are still frustrated then perhaps we should have a friendly spar to vent some of that held in anger."

"Sure about that? You do realize what I have the Muramasa in my hand."

"I don't think it should matter. It isn't like you've been able to hit me yet."

"Is that so, Yuuto?"

"Am I one to lie, Huey-kun?"

"Just letting you know that I want to hear no complaining when you realize you're a step behind me." Huey's picked up his sheath in his right hand and pointed it towards Kiba.

"My friend, where did you learn to come up with such lovely delusions? Perhaps you should go and lay your tired head against Buchou's bosom since your mind is obviously overworked to the point you're imagining absurd scenarios."

Huey said nothing and instead gripped his katana in his left hand and his freshly repaired sheath in his right. Feeling the surge of power the sword granted him the younger teen gave his friend a cocky smirk before he charged forward to attack and just as quickly miss as Kiba moved out of the way while summoning a simple looking longsword with Sword Birth and retaliating with a two handed overhead strike, the blow barely managed to cut off a miniscule amount of the other boy's hair. Grunting at the audacity of his fellow swordsman, the Rook dashed forward and locked blades with the other for a few seconds before their respective weapons became a flurry of silver flashes that collided every so often and showered the area with sparks.

Both of the boys shared a small laugh and acknowledged one another's skill with a simple nod of their heads. Huey and Kiba went into the stances they were most comfortable with and without a wasted moment or breath resumed their little challenge over whom was the best swordsman.

 **[Riley's Job – Around the Time Huey is Playing Melon Grab in His Sleep: 2/2]**

It was odd to the fourteen year old to be on a street he hadn't seen in years. Timid Deer Lane hadn't changed all too much. Riley fought back a tear as he saw his old home which had long since been reoccupied by a new family since he and his brother returned to live in their original home after their grandfather's funeral. Shaking his to free himself from his melancholy, the boisterous Bishop tucked his hands into his pocket and walked till he was right next to the man he was to perform a job for. While he would much rather get punched by his brother than to stand a second longer around the self-titled Booty Warrior, the boy instead kept up what passed as a professional air for himself if only to complete the task he picked up from the girl he was sweet on.

The Booty Warrior licked his pursed lips and rubbed his chin. "So, this is where that man Tom lives huh?"

"Yep. That square ass nigga lives here. So just to be clear about this I'm not breaking in for your ass, and I can't make that nigga Tom want to gargle your dick. You have to work on that shit yourself." Riley rattled off quickly.

"Oh I have no problem with that. I've been preparing for the day I can get that handsome man's butt."

"...right. Well I'll be going now. Fuck the payment consider this one a freebie."

"Thanks cause I was just about to say I ain't have much aside from a smooth twenty and some menthols."

"Keep it. I'm good."

Riley vanished as the magic circle flashed a bright red leaving The Booty Warrior alone on the street. Cracking his neck, the sexual deviant walked up the pathway to the DuBois' front door before he opened his mouth to announce his arrival in a way that was sure to unnerve the defense attorney beyond all measure.

"Ohhhhh, Tooooom~. Swiggity swooty, I'm here for your boooooty~."

Thus began round two of the battle for Tom's Anal Virginity.

A.N. - Told you I had plans for Jazmine. To clarify, she isn't part of Milicas' peerage. At least not until the kid starts gathering members for his own little group. Instead she's the Queen of Grayfia, as well as the woman's target for improvement. Cause what loving mother wouldn't whip into shape the girl their child fell for? And yes, I know, Grayfia is petty as fuck. And no I will not tone this down because the image of her being business but with that Monster-in-Law hidden side amuses me to no end.

Xuelan does indeed have it BAD for Huey. Which brings me to this announcement. The harems have been locked in. I repeat. The harems are locked-diddly-ocked.

Issei – Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossewiesse, Megumi, Kiyome, and Bennia.

Huey - Rias, Koneko, Sona, Serafall, Aika, Kunou, Xuelan, and Ravel.

Riley – Akeno, Tomoe, Penemue, Ile and Nel.


End file.
